Crossing the Line
by MariskasAngel84
Summary: EO. LAST CHAPTER UP! Continuation of after the birth.
1. Thoughts

**Note**: I do not own any of the SVU characters. As much as I would like to, I don't have that opportunity. They belong to NBC and Dick Wolf.

**Crossing the Line**

**Special Victims Unit Squad Room-Friday night-8:00**

The SVU detectives were just completing the reports of the last case. The case really had hit home for Elliot Stabler because it had involved a couple who had beat their own 5-year-old daughter and kept her in a small room with very little food or water. She had stayed in the hospital for a week and was released in foster care. During the days that little Mikayla was in the hospital, Elliot and his partner, Olivia Benson would take turns and sit with her there just incase she would wake up and there would be a comforting person at her bedside. Olivia would sit with her for a couple hours during the day while Elliot would go and sit with her at night, even though Liv insisted that she could stay at night so Elliot could go home, but El always told her that he would stay until midnight, then go home and get a few hours rest and see his kids before they left to go to school and then head back to the 1-6 for another long day.

Captain Donald Cragen came out of his office to congratulate his detectives for their efforts that were made and for a job well done on Mikayla Barron's case.

"Elliot, Olivia, you guys did good work on this case," he tells them, "and to you guys too," pointing to the other two detectives, John Munch and Fin Tutuola, who gave each other handshakes and a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Cap," replied Elliot, "it's a good feeling to know that Andy and Barbara Barron will be locked up for the rest of their lives, thanks to the jury, Casey, and the physical evidence brought against them, and little Mikayla will never have to suffer any more at their hands." He sniffs a little, but keeps his emotions to himself.

"Yeah, the social worker called today and said that Mikayla's grandparents from California are flying to New York to pick her up first thing in the morning and let her come live with them," said Olivia.

"I wish all of our cases had a happily ever after ending like this one," said Munch, pausing, "but I guess they all can't. Well, I'm headed out for the weekend. Elliot, I will have something for the twins for their birthday on Monday."

"OK, John, thanks, I'll see you Monday." Elliot wondered what he would get them this year. Last year, he came up with the bright idea on getting Elizabeth and Dickie each a book on how to become a comedian and once he got Maureen and Kathleen a comedian kit. "Speaking of the party, I guess I'm headed to the party store to buy some tape. I don't think the twins and their friends would like it if I used crime scene tape."

"That could make them want to become big bad cops like their father," jokes Fin, giving Elliot and pat on the back.

Elliot grins and says, "Yeah, it might not be bad to have them follow in my footsteps as cops. Then, there will be three Detective Stablers, unless I'm retired by then."

"Oh, hey Elliot," says Olivia, and Elliot turns around after hearing his partner's most familiar voice, "I got the posters for the twins that you told me about, the Bratz one is for Elizabeth and the Digimon is Dickie's. I hope they will like them."

"Thanks, Liv, I appreciate you thinking about them. They always love everything you get them."

"Anything for a friend."

Elliot walked out of the precinct and headed to the party store to buy the tape. The last thing that Olivia told him tonight stayed on his mind as he drove home to see Kathy and the kids. Sure, he loved his wife, even though they had their ups and downs. She is the mother of his four beautiful children, but Olivia is his partner and she is beautiful in every way possible, no matter how she looks. Hell, she sheds light in the dark precinct. Sometimes when he and Kathy had an argument, he fantasized about kissing Olivia, but Elliot knew that if they ever crossed that line beyond their friendship, things could change in their lives forever.

Olivia sat in her lonely apartment watching late night TV. She was thinking what it would be like to have Elliot more as a partner and friend, but would never intend on breaking up his marriage and tearing his children apart. If we cross that line, what would happen between us, she thought.


	2. Confession

**SVU Squad Room, Monday morning, 9:00am**

Munch walks in with two beautifully wrapped gifts, which looks like a professional wrapped it. He sets both of them down on his desk, which startles Fin.

"What are those?" asked Fin, pointing to the gifts.

"They're for Elliot's kids." said Munch.

"No, I meant the wrapping paper."

"Oh, that was beautifully wrapped by me, it was some sort of conspiracy that came to me," jokes Munch, giving him a crazy look.

Fin rolls his eyes and thought, "what a crazy dude I have for a partner." He starts to talk to Munch about his stupidity, but is interrupted by a good morning from Olivia and Elliot, who come out of nowhere to their desks.

"Good morning, guys." says Fin and Munch.

"Elliot," said Munch, "here's the birthday gifts for the twins," handing him the presents.

"Thanks, John," says Elliot, taking the gifts from Munch, "may I ask what they are?"

"Actually, they are kaleidoscopes. I thought I'd get them something that wasn't considered a conspiracy," he says, and looks at Fin, who gives him an I'm-going-show-you-conspiracies look.

"Cool. They'll love them."

"OK, guys," says Cragen, who charges out of his office into the squad room with his let's get down to business look, "Here is the assignment for the day. I found another report from the Barron case and some paperwork left that needs to be done. Elliot, Olivia, you take care of that. Munch, Fin, you are due in court for the Hernandez trial at 10:00."

Munch and Fin look at each other in disgust, grabs their jackets, and heads off to the courtroom, leaving Elliot and Olivia behind to do the reports.

**1:00pm**

After lunch, Elliot and Olivia started on the extra paperwork left to do for the Barron case.

"Here you take this stack and I'll take the other half," says Olivia, smiling at her partner and giving him a stack of papers.

"Thanks," he said.

Elliot looks at the stack of papers sitting before him and stares at Olivia, who is intently concentrating on her stack. His mind flashes back to his thought of the other night about kissing Olivia, feeling her lips touching his and her tongue exploring his mouth. Going back to reality, he starts to work on the papers.

"Well, what a surprise, you guys actually finished this in one day," says Cragen.

"Yeah, surprisingly we did," says Olivia, "Everything was checked out and we put them on your desk for you to review over."

Elliot stands up from his desk and grabs his jacket, "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night and go home and give the twins their birthday presents from Munch and spend some time with my family."

"What did he get them this year?" asks Cragen, with a laugh and wondering what Elliot's answer will be.

"Kaleidoscopes."

Cragen looks shocked. "Well I know they will love them. Who doesn't like gifts from Munch?"

"He's always up to his tricks. Good night, Cap and Liv, see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Elliot."

**Stabler Residence, 6:30pm**

Maureen and Kathleen are in the kitchen with Kathy helping her with dinner while the kids are in the living room watching TV when the door opens and in comes Elliot.

"Daddy!" cried out the twins, who run up to hug their father.

"Hey, my little sport and princess," Elliot kisses and embraces both of them, "how was school today?"

"It was good," replies Elizabeth, "Dickie and me had cupcakes at school from our teacher and everyone else in class that had birthdays this month."

"Mine was shaped like a baseball and it had little candies and decorations on it," said Dickie, beaming.

"Wow, that's great," replies Elliot.

Around that time, Kathy, Maureen, and Kathleen walk in the living room to greet Elliot.

"Hey Dad!" says Maureen and Kathleen, who both go to Elliot as he hugs and kisses both of them.

"Hi, honey," Elliot turns to his wife and gives her a quick kiss.

They all sit down to dinner, discussing about each other's days. After a while, Elliot gives the twins the presents from Munch. They squeal with delight when they see the kaleidoscopes and looking inside at the interesting shapes. About a couple hours later, all four children are in bed, after many attempts from Kathy to get Maureen off the phone with her friend to go to sleep.

"We have some great kids," says Elliot, as he and Kathy are in their bedroom, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, we do," said Kathy, in a crackling voice and thinking, if you were home more often, you would know how great your children are. The sound in her voice makes Elliot sense that something was going on that Kathy needed to tell him.

They climb into bed and after a long pause, Kathy says, "El, I think we need to talk."

"What about?" asked Elliot, giving her a concerned look.

"It's about me and---someone, someone that I've been having an affair with for the last month."


	3. Feelings

An affair, Elliot thought, how could this happen. Maybe all alone the arguments they had in the past didn't have anything to do with Olivia. It could have possibly involved Kathy and her new so-called, unknown boyfriend. Elliot had noticed her acting strange in the last few weeks and she didn't seem like the same woman that he married over twenty years ago. She didn't want to be cuddled or kissed very much before they went to bed and Elliot had become suspicious when he first saw those signs of how she acted. Kathy was always cheerful when he was called out to work in the middle of the night and now that Elliot was thinking back, he suspected that she was going to call her boyfriend when he left so he could come over. At this moment, though, he wasn't expecting her to make a confession like this.

Elliot finally was able to speak after many moments of silence after Kathy told him the news, "I want to know how long this has been going on, "he pressed to her, "h-how could this happen?"

"First off, it's been going on for about a month and it just happens," says Kathy "the man of the house goes out and works all hours of the night with his pretty little partner that he thinks is more beautiful than his own wife. Well, to make a long story short, the wife, which is me in this position, stays home with the kids and she gets lonely and......he loves me and I feel the same way for him."

"So, what are you telling me?" asks Elliot, "You want out?"

"I guess so. I want a divorce."

"OK, then I'll leave and find another place --."

"No, I'll leave. Brad asked me to move in with him and I think I will now that you agreed to the divorce."

"You just didn't say that." Elliot was ready to blow up at that moment, but he decided to keep his cool since he didn't want to wake up the kids or the whole neighborhood. To make everything easier, Elliot went down in the living room to sleep on the couch for the night. As he was going downstairs, he thought, "What is going to happen now?"

**Stabler Residence, 1 Week Later**

"I have something to tell you," said Kathy, as she hands him a piece of paper that looks like a legal document. "It's the divorce papers and there's more, look and you'll find out."

He looks at her in disgust and wonders why she is doing this to him. Since Kathy told him about the affair and the divorce, Elliot had kept everything bottled inside of him. He hadn't told a soul at work about what had happened between he and Kathy, not even his best friend and partner, Olivia. They told each other everything, but he didn't want to worry Olivia with his personal life.

"You're giving up custody of our children!" Elliot exclaimed, trying to regain his sense as the kids were probably looking out the window. "How could you choose that **JERK** over the kids?"

Kathy paused for a moment and then pointed out, "Well, Brad and I are leaving for Florida in the morning and I may not come to New York to see the kids very much so I thought that the best thing to do was to give up custody."

Elliot thought, how sick is this woman to do this to four innocent children, is she insane.

"Good luck in raising **_YOUR_** kids, Elliot," said Kathy. "I know you will have fun." She walked in the house, told the kids goodbye and a little white lie of telling them that she would be seeing them soon when she wouldn't be coming back, and left without turning back and was ready to move on with her new life with Brad in Florida.

Elliot and Kathy had told the kids that they were getting a divorce a week ago. Maureen and Kathleen seemed to take the news all right, but the twins –oh no—they were devastated. Poor Elizabeth and Dickie, they couldn't understand why their parents wouldn't just kiss and make up. This time, it was difficult.

**SVU Squad Room – Friday morning**

"Hey, you seem a little down," said Olivia, glancing at her partner with a smile and handing him a cup of coffee. "Is everything going OK between you and Kathy?"

Kathy, he thought, and sighed. This should be a good time to finally tell Olivia about the affair, the divorce, Kathy giving up custody, and his feelings that he has for her.

"Not really," Elliot says as he looks around the squad room, then back at Olivia, who knows that he has something to tell her, "why don't we go outside and talk about this?"

Olivia shot him a concerned look but agreed and followed out after Elliot. He told her about the affair, divorce papers, Kathy leaving for Florida with Brad –everything that she did to intentionally destroy him and the kids.

"Oh my gosh," said Olivia, after he told her everything and could sense that his heart was broken, "Elliot, I don't know what to say, I'm so sorry." She reached over to him and gave him a hug.

He hugged her tightly and breathed in her scent. She smelled of flowers and fruit, just as he always imagined while Olivia breathed in his light scent of cinnamon cologne. Definitely the smell of Elliot.

They let go of each other and Elliot thought that this would be the right time to admit his feelings that he had for her.

"Liv?"

"Yeah."

He finally managed to speak, "I love you, and I don't know what I would do without you as my partner and best friend." He couldn't believe what he just told his partner, who was shocked.

Olivia was surprised at what Elliot had just told her and as much as she wanted to admit it, she loved him too, but didn't know how to tell him and she still wondered what would happen if they crossed the line between their friendship.

After a long pause, Olivia said, "I love you too. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life. I'm always here to listen anytime." She looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Liv, you're the best."


	4. That Night

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – Friday night**

Olivia had been lying in her bed for almost two hours trying to go to sleep. She looked at the clock beside her nightstand. "Crap," she thought, "it's 2:30 and I have to work tomorrow even though it's Saturday. Come on, I need sleep." She had been thinking about Elliot and what he had said that he had felt for her as she told him how she had felt for him. Deep down, Olivia knew at that moment that Elliot was not only her partner and best friend, but her soul mate and that she loved him more than as a friend. She smiled and finally drifted off to sleep, looking forward at what was to come the next day when she saw Elliot.

**SVU Squad Room – Saturday morning**

"Good morning, Liv," said a familiar voice.

Olivia looked up from her computer to her partner, "well, good morning to you too." She smiled at him and noticed his tired eyes, "You look tired?"

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night," said Elliot, "It's just been all these thoughts about Kathy giving up custody of the kids and going off with that stupid son of a gun boyfriend of hers. That was a reason why I had been questioning our marriage for several months now."

"Also," he continued in a whispering tone so Munch and Fin wouldn't give them suspicious looks, "I was thinking about you and our friendship."

Olivia looks at Elliot, who was beginning to feel his cheeks turn red. "I couldn't sleep either," she said.

Their discussion was interrupted by a slam of a door followed by Cragen.

"OK, we got a rape-murder on 15th and Central," barks Cragen, "and there is a bomb tied to the victim's body."

"Oh no," says Munch, "is Bomb Squad there yet?"

"They arrived first on scene, but those are the only details I have as of right. Stabler, Benson, go to the scene, here's the directions to the location," Cragen hands Elliot a piece of paper and turns to Munch and Fin as Elliot and Olivia are leaving. "You guys go and talk to anyone who may have knew the victim." They both nodded and walked out of the precinct.

**15th Street & Central-Saturday afternoon**

"You guys are from Homicide?" asks an officer, pointing at Elliot and Olivia.

"Special Victims," says Elliot, with a smile. He flashes his badge, "I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson," gesturing to Olivia.

"What do we have?" Olivia asks the officer.

"Let's see, 28-year-old female, name is Heather Milligan. She was raped and beaten to death. She would have blown up too if the bomb was set to go off after the perp committed the crime."

Elliot goes over to the body with the bomb. He leaned in closer and saw a note in front of the bomb.

"Hey guys," he calls over the group from Bomb Squad, "we have a note on the bomb!"

One of the detectives from the Bomb Squad unit goes over to Elliot and carefully picks up the note. "We checked the bomb and it was off," he tells Elliot, "I don't think it will explode with the note tied to it." He hands the paper to Elliot and he opens it up, reads it, and is utterly shocked at what it says.

"Olivia," he said, "you may need to read this. It sounds familiar from the stalker case we worked on a few years ago where the guy stalked the victims and then killed them."

She takes the paper from her partner and reads it, it says:

_Detectives, I see that you have probably seen my handiwork. I stalked this girl for several days before it was time to kill her. Yes, I'm back. Since I've been out of prison, I have been stalking more women and killing them as well as planting bombs on their body. Det. Benson, I'd like to pay you a visit this afternoon at the park around 4:00 to show you my new bombs. You'll know where I am. See you there Olivia. Your Secret Admirer._

Olivia begins to feel the blood boiling inside her.

"This guy is psycho. Don't let him get to you, Liv," replied Elliot.

"I have to do this. It's Richard White. I did it before and I should go and see what he wants this time."

"Olivia, don't do this... "

She brushes him off and says, "We should go back to the precinct and let Cragen know what's going on with the case."

Elliot hesitates, but he follows her back to the car. She was always so strong and she put herself in danger and used herself as bait to catch criminals in these types of situations, but he always feared the worst. What if she didn't get out alive, he thought?

**SVU Squad Room- 3:15pm**

The four detectives tell their stories to Cragen about the Milligan case.

"So, has the bomb been removed from the victim's body yet?" asked Cragen, sitting back in his chair in his office.

"Bomb Squad removed it after we left," said Elliot.

Cragen turns to Munch and Fin, "Did you interview any of Ms. Milligan's family and friends?"

"We talked to a couple of her friends," replied Munch, "and they didn't know of anyone that would have wanted her dead, but one of them mentioned that Heather had told her that someone had been stalking her, but didn't know the name. Both of them didn't know of anyone who made homemade bombs either."

"OK," said Cragen, "see if you can find her parents so we can tell them the news about their daughter."

Fin nodded and said, "OK, Cap," and he and Munch walked out, leaving Elliot and Olivia in Cragen's office.

"Cap, do you remember the Richard White case that we investigated about four years ago?" asked Olivia. "The one where he stalked his victims days before he killed them."

"Yeah, he was the one that knew everything about your mother."

"He's out of prison and I think he may have killed Heather Milligan and tied the bomb on her body."

"What makes you think that?" asked Cragen.

"Because of this note that was tied to the bomb at the scene," said Elliot, handing Cragen a piece of paper.

He reads it and looks at Olivia. "This guy is making bombs and he wants to show one to you."

"I know this is a very risky situation, but I have to go meet him at Central Park in less than a hour." Olivia looks at her watch and says, "we better get backup just incase the bomb blows up while he is showing it to me."

"We're definitely getting backup," said Cragen. "This guy could be more dangerous now than he was a few years ago."

**Central Park – 4:00pm**

Olivia sat at the same bench that she was at only four years ago when she met this guy. She was starting to get nervous as she looked at Elliot, who was standing at a far distance next to the police van. Maybe he decided not to come, she thought, and I can just go home and forget about this whole day.

About that time, he came and stood in front of Olivia and smiled at her, which made her feel physically sick to her stomach.

"Long time no see, Olivia," said Richard. He still looked the same, his same psychotic self.

"Yeah, same here."

"I have my bomb over there if you want to see it," he gestures to a nearby car.

"Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen were in the van listening to the conversation between Olivia and Richard. "Don't go with him, Liv," Elliot says to himself.

Around that time, they hear a loud boom of a bomb going off. Oh gosh, please let it not be Olivia, they all thought as they ran out of the van to see what was happening. The nearby car was on fire, but there was no sign of Richard, and Olivia was found lying on the grass trying to take cover.

Elliot runs over to Olivia, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but he got in the car and it...went off," said Olivia.

"We're getting an ambulance out here to check you out and make sure that everything is OK," said Fin.

About an hour later, Olivia was sitting in the back of the ambulance bus being checked out by a paramedic. She only had a few bruises from where she fell on the ground after the car blew up. Thank god for no broken bones, she thought. Meanwhile, Cragen had sent Elliot and Fin back to the precinct to write their reports of the case. Elliot had insisted on staying there with Olivia, but Cragen had told him she would be in good hands and that Munch had offered to take her home.

**SVU Squad Room – 7:30pm**

"Well I'm headed out for the night," said Fin, standing up from his desk and grabbing his jacket, "Good night Elliot."

"See you later, Fin," said Elliot.

After Fin left, the squad room was quiet and Elliot began to think about Olivia and what she had went through that day with Richard White. What if she would have been killed, he thought. He could have lost her and he needed to go see her and act out on his feelings for her before it could be too late. The kids were all at their friends' house at a sleepover, so Elliot decided that this would be the perfect chance to go see Olivia. He grabbed his jacket and drove to her apartment.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 8:30pm**

Olivia was sitting on the couch flipping channels on TV. She had changed from her work clothes and was wearing a red ¾-sleeved shirt and flannel pajama pants. She was about to snooze on the couch when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hi," Elliot greeted to her.

"Hi," she greeted back, "do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Olivia let him in and closed the door.

"Thanks for looking out for me today. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Elliot. You're just...great."

Elliot paused and looked at her before he began to speak. "Seeing you out there in the line of duty today, I thought that this would be the last time that I would see you alive because I was thinking that you were in the car when the bomb went off. Seriously, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

"But I'm right here, Elliot, I'm not going anywhere."

At that moment, they made eye contact and were completely lost in each other. Tension began to build up as they stared at each other for the longest time to see which one would make the first move. Suddenly, the sparks flew and Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia. She wrapped her arms around him as they explored with their tongues, tasting each other. They started walking backwards and Elliot had Olivia pinned against the door, finding a spot on her neck that drove her crazy and where hands were roaming to each other's side to feel the heated skin as Elliot broke their kiss and they were both breathing rapidly. Olivia managed to pull Elliot's shirt out from under his pants and over his head as he bent down and pulled up her shirt to blow kisses on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist. She absolutely loved this feeling and was running her fingers through his hair and held his head in her hands. He came back to her level and they kissed again and Olivia turned around from the door to face Elliot and pulled off her shirt and took Elliot back in her arms, reveling in the feel of his body pressing against hers. They moved into the bedroom where Elliot laid Olivia on the bed. She scooted up to make room for Elliot and he was on top of her and she made a quick move to undo his belt and strip off his pants and boxers, smiling mischievously at him. He responded with the same to her by undoing her bra and removing the straps from her shoulders and her underwear as she wrapped her legs around him and her hands were moving up the back of his shoulders with her fingers kneading the skin while his were roaming her legs. Olivia tightened her grip on Elliot's shoulders when he guided himself inside her as they moved together with a fast pace. They kissed passionately as their tongues explored each other again and Elliot placing his mouth against her chest. He then rolled off to lie next to Olivia, who was shuddering as her orgasm washed over her and gathered her into his arms and they fell asleep. They had just crossed that line between their friendship and Elliot loved every minute of it. He knew Olivia would feel the same way as she slept next to him. But what would happen next?


	5. The Morning After

**Stabler Residence-9:00am-Sunday**

Maureen parked her car out in the driveway next to the house. She frowned when she didn't see her father's car there, but then she assumed that he was called out for work. Elliot usually didn't work on Sundays since the family would go to Catholic Mass, but every once in a while, Cragen would call him in on a case. Maureen unlocked the door and the house was silent.

"Dad," she called out. There was no answer. She looked in the kitchen to see if he left a note. No note. Oh well, she thought, maybe he did have to work or at Olivia's working on a case. She sighed as she picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's cell number.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

A cell phone started ringing in Elliot's pants that were lying on the floor next to the bed and two hands reached out from under the covers for the phone. Elliot poked his head out and realized that it was his phone ringing, which woke up Olivia, who was asleep on the other side. She let out a moan while Elliot moved away from her to answer his phone. He swore and hoped that it was anyone from the precinct.

"Stabler," he said in the phone.

"Hi Dad, it's me," Maureen said.

"Hi honey," he said as he felt Olivia run her hands up to his shoulders.

"Are you home?"

"Yeah, did you get called in to work today?"

"I'm at the precinct with Olivia getting some things together and then I'm headed home," he said, half-lying. Olivia's hands started roaming lower to his waist and Elliot's knees almost buckled and almost made him drop the phone when he felt Olivia's hand snake through and grab his crotch. Elliot was talking to his daughter and he could tell that Olivia was getting all hot and bothered.

"OK, I'll see you later. I love you, Dad. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." Elliot put the phone on the nightstand and turned to Olivia.

"Hi," he said to her, smiling and then kissing her passionately.

"Hi yourself," she said, surprisingly after Elliot broke their kiss.

"What were you doing?" Elliot asked her teasingly.

"I was just admiring your six-pack, baby," Olivia replied seductively as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Elliot's lips and rested her head on his chest.

"You were doing more than that," he said, putting an arm around her and brushing his cheek against Olivia's hair and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Was that Maureen?"

"Yeah, she just got back home from her friend's. I'll have to go pick up Kathleen and the twins this afternoon. I told them we would go spend the afternoon together."

"I understand," she said, "you need to spend some time with the kids."

Both of them were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company, and Olivia got up and grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around herself.

"I'll make you some coffee before you have to go, El," she said.

"Thank you, Liv," he smiled.

As she walked out of the bedroom going towards the kitchen, Elliot saw how amazing that Olivia looked, even with her "bed" hair. He sighed and thought about what a lucky man he was that had shared the night with Olivia and experience her love firsthand. His mind flashed back to last night with holding Olivia in his arms as he was stroking her hair.

He walked in the kitchen where Olivia was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee at the table. There was another cup sitting next to her and Elliot took it and sat down next to her.

They talked for a little while until Elliot spoke up and realized that he needed to go pick up the kids.

"Go and have fun with the kids," said Olivia. "I need to go do a few things this afternoon anyway like grocery shopping and all that good stuff."

"OK, I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow," said Elliot, reaching out to touch her cheek and giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you back. Bye." He grabbed his jacket and went out the door.

Olivia sat at the table, thinking about what had happened between her and Elliot last night. She had made love to her partner and felt different and so alive, but she loved it. Her mind flashed back to her resting her head on Elliot's chest and falling asleep in his arms, which was so peaceful. Oh gosh, she thought, he looked so hot in that muscle shirt and tight Levis, but he looked better when he was showing off his six-pack and was naked right in front of her. How would Olivia be able to work with Elliot without either one of them reliving their night together?

**Stabler Residence-2:30pm**

"So, where would you guys like to go today?" Elliot called out to the kids as they climbed into the car.

"It's my turn to pick the place," said Dickie to his siblings. Then, he turned to Elliot and said, "let's go to Mr. G's Game Room, it is SO cool."

"That place is boring, Dickie," replied Kathleen.

"No, it's not."

"OK," said Elliot. "This week is Dickie's turn to pick where to go; next week is yours, Kathleen."

"Alright, we're going to Mr. G's," said Dickie, in a singsong tone as he and Lizzie squealed with delight.

**Mr. G's Game Room**

Elliot and the kids went to the game room where the twins scattered and went to play air hockey while Maureen and Kathleen decided to hang around with their dad.

"So, how is Olivia?" Maureen asked.

Elliot looked up and was surprised at the question his daughter had just asked, "she's doing great."

"That's good," said Maureen, smiling slightly. "Have you decided about dating anyone since you and Mom divorced or well, after she left for Florida?"

"Not really, with the job, it's hard to do that," Elliot said. He never did talk about work with his family, because of the everyday pressures.

"We like Olivia and I think you like her," said Kathleen. Her and Maureen were convinced that something went on between them last night, but didn't want to tell their dad about it.

"Yeah, she's a great person and a good cop."

The girls left for a couple hours to see what the twins were doing and afterwards, Elliot rounded up the four of them to go back home.

**Stabler Residence-10:30pm**

The kids were asleep and Elliot went in the bedroom and get ready for bed. He was relieved that Kathy wasn't arguing with him about accusing him of having an affair with Olivia with saying something like, "well, you're home late, I guess you were out banging that partner of yours." He climbed into bed, closed his eyes, and had a dream about Olivia. She had came to his house while he was in the shower and Olivia walked in the bathroom and asked Elliot if she could come in. He nodded and she disrobed and dropped her badge and gun on the floor, climbed in and began to tease him by placing her fingers on his lips and touched her lips to his. They were making out as Elliot ran his hands through her hair. The water started to get steamy when Elliot woke up. What will happen between us now, he thought.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

Turning the TV off, Olivia sat on the couch and rubbed her face. Her mind raced with thoughts and flashed back to Elliot pushing her deeper onto the mattress, their arms intertwined with each other's and stretched on the headboard. She came back to reality and decided to get ready for bed. What will happen when we see each other tomorrow, she thought.


	6. Vacation Leave

**SVU Squad Room – Monday morning – 8:00**

"Man, let's hope that we don't get another crazy psycho like Richard White as a suspect who blows himself up in a car before he's actually tried for a murder," said Fin.

"Well, there's always psychos out there," said Elliot. "Unfortunately."

"Yeah, it's a conspiracy about how these things happen," replied Munch.

Fin glared at Munch with an I'm-going-to-kill-you look and said, "you're crazy, homie, but you're too good."

Munch was about to reply, but was interrupted by Olivia, who came behind him holding a cup of coffee and overhead the conversation between Munch and Fin.

"Awww, thanks, Fin, you're a gentleman," said Olivia.

Munch turned around to see her standing behind him, "Actually, he was talking about me," he said, smiling.

"Oh, I knew that," joked Olivia. "Just had to see what you'd say."

Elliot was standing next to his desk watching his three co-workers (one of them his girlfriend, which was only between the two of them) socialize and joke around with each other. It was what they have to take time for every day in order to keep themselves sane from all the horror that they see in the outside world. As he looked while shuffling papers on his desk, Elliot looked at Olivia and thought what a strong person that she was, even after she was involved in a traumatic experience that she endure only two days ago. His mind then began to flash back with Olivia underneath him, staring at him as he ran his hands from her waist and then grabbing the elastic waistband of her pajama pants, popping it to tease her, and then pulling them off. Elliot then went back to reality when he realized that Munch, Fin, and Olivia stopped talking and turned around to see Cragen standing next to the detectives.

"OK, we have some more Richard White news. Bomb squad and patrol officers checked out the car that the bomb was in and they have reason to believe that he has attempted this before. Warner has received the news and she did an autopsy and found something that you guys need to see."

"Do they think that he may have been suicidal?" asked Elliot.

"Most likely," said Cragen, "this time, Munch and Fin, go on a ride to the morgue. Stabler, ride along with the kids as well to make sure that they're supervised, and Benson, I need to see you in my office now for a minute."

Elliot, Munch, and Fin left out of the squad room and made their way to the morgue, leaving Olivia behind with Cragen. She shrugged and followed the captain to his office.

Cragen went around his desk and sat down in his chair. Gosh, she thought, I hope he hasn't found out about Elliot and me already. But then Elliot would have been called in too if it was that.

"Close the door and have a seat, please," Cragen ordered.

"Sure," Olivia did as she was told.

"I know what happened the other day with that bomb situation was very traumatic for you and I was thinking about putting you on a paid three-week leave."

"I think I'm perfectly OK not to go see a shrink and talk about this experience if that's what you're thinking."

"No, no, I'm not telling you to go see a shrink unless you need to. Just take this time off for yourself and get some rest and relaxation. You deserve it. Work the rest of your shift and your leave will be effective tomorrow."

"Well, I have some vacation time coming up anyway, but I'll take it for the next three weeks," she said, as she stood up and went towards the door. She turned around to look at Cragen.

"Thanks, Cap," she said.

"Anytime," he said. "And don't try to think about the job while you're away. We'll all be fine here."

"You have my word on it," Olivia walked out the door and went back to her desk to start paperwork and count the hours that she had left before her vacation started.

A few hours later, Elliot, Munch, and Fin came back from the morgue and discussed with Cragen what ME Warner had said about Richard White. He was suicidal and he had scars on his wrists from past suicide attempts that were seen from an X-ray. Could murder and stalking cause him to become so obsessed with his victims that he began to cut himself, they all thought. Olivia hoped that she wasn't the cause of his suicidal attempts. After discussing the ME's findings, Cragen considered the case closed.

**Papa's Deli – 12:30pm**

Elliot decided to take Olivia to lunch so they could get out of the precinct and talk.

"So, what did Cap have to say?" he asked her after they got their sub sandwiches, chips, fruit cup, and dill pickle.

"He wants me to take a paid three-week leave," she said. "Since what had happened the other day with the bomb situation, he thought I needed some time off for rest and relaxation."

"So you're taking the time off?"

"Yeah, I have some vacation time coming up anyway so I decided to go ahead and take it." Olivia noticed the look on Elliot's face and lowered her voice. "You can come visit me."

"You'll be seeing me around," said Elliot, smiling at her. "Maybe I can take you out to dinner one night."

"That would be nice."

Both of them finished eating their lunches and went back to the precinct where Olivia finished her shift and left to start her vacation. Thank god it wasn't busy today, she thought.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 2 Weeks Later – Friday night – 6:30pm**

Olivia was at the bathroom mirror putting on her makeup and fixing her hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless, long eyelet dress and was admiring it in the mirror. Physically, she was feeling a lot better without seeing a shrink and she didn't feel stressed out with the everyday pressures of the job. She glanced at her watch, it was 6:45, and she was meeting Elliot at Gino's Italian Restaurant at 7:30.

He had called her the day before to see if she wanted him to take her to dinner so they would be able to catch up on what had been going on since Olivia had been on vacation. She knew that Elliot had tried to stay busy, as she did herself, to try to keep their minds off of their encounter they had almost two weeks ago, but they would probably end up throwing themselves at each other and starting all over again.

**Gino's Italian Restaurant – 7:15pm**

Elliot had just arrived and was sitting at the booth that he had reserved. He was relieved that it was Friday and he didn't have to work tomorrow. Maureen and Kathleen had left earlier that day to go to drill team camp and the twins were at summer camp with a few of their friends. He had told the kids a few days ago about him and Olivia dating now and they were going to go have dinner tonight. The two older girls liked the idea of their dad seeing Olivia and that he deserved to be happy with someone since their mom left them, but the twins liked the idea OK. They loved Livvie, but they wished that their parents were back together. It wouldn't ever happen though.

Elliot turned around and saw Olivia making her way towards the table where he was sitting. He stood up to greet her by a friendly kiss on the cheek. He feared that if he kissed her on the lips in public that an NYPD officer would most likely and see them and get them in trouble. They had already broken the rule where no partners should become romantically involved and didn't need to be separated as partners. Not now, not ever. They both agreed that they could still work together and have a romantic relationship on the side.

"Hey beautiful," Elliot said to Olivia as they sat down. He looked her up and down and saw the pretty white eyelet dress she was wearing with the long dangling earrings and smiled at her. She looked like an angel, he thought.

"Long time no see," said Olivia, "I've missed you."

"So have I."

The waiter came to their table and each of them ordered a glass of red wine with Elliot ordering the manicotti platter while Olivia had the chicken spaghetti. After they received their dinners, Elliot started catching Olivia up on what was going on at work. Munch and Fin had joked around saying that they were going to move her desk out before she came back to make her think that she had been moved to the 27th in Homicide with Briscoe and Green because she had been off for so long. Olivia laughed about that and Elliot told her what had been going on with the kids and informing them of their budding relationship and about them getting out of school and going to camp. Olivia told him about fixing up her apartment and had invited him to come and look at it.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 9:30pm**

Olivia and Elliot were coming out of the elevator and made their way to her door. She put the key in the doorknob and unlocked the door and let Elliot in behind her. She turned on the lights, kicked off her heels, and set her purse and keys on the counter. Elliot was looking around and admired the nice work that Olivia had done to the apartment.

"Wow, this looks nice," he said.

"I didn't realize that I was so artistic until I finished it."

Elliot sank down on the couch and kicked off his shoes, looking exhausted. The squad had investigated another rape case this week and the case was closed today. He turned around to see Olivia getting up from the recliner, facing him, and coming towards him.

"You know, neither one of us have to work tomorrow," said Olivia as she climbed on the couch and starting to undo Elliot's belt, knowing exactly what she was going after, "so I was thinking...."

"I don't have any plans tomorrow," said Elliot.

They looked into each other's eyes and it all started over again. The sparks flew and Olivia then leaned in and kissed Elliot. The kiss was so deep that they both thought it would last forever.

"Oh god Liv, I've missed you so much," said Elliot, in between kisses and rapid breathing.

"Me too, oh god El, you don't know how much," said Olivia, as she looked him straight in the eyes and both of them knew exactly what they wanted and needed.

Olivia climbed into Elliot's lap and began to straddle him. She needed to hold him and she leaned in again and kissed him and put her tongue in his mouth as he did with her. Elliot put both of his hands on her cheek and they kissed passionately. They moved off the couch and ended up in the bedroom and Olivia broke their kiss as Elliot found the spot on her neck that drove her wild and crazy. She then unbuttoned his shirt and made it fall on the floor and smoothed her hand on his chest. Elliot wrapped his arms tightly around Olivia as he pinned her against the wall so hard that a picture behind them fell off the wall and made her yelp. He ran his hands down to her legs and pushed up the skirt of her dress while she reveled in that feeling of Elliot touching the inside of her legs. This was more intense than their first night together, but maybe it was because they hadn't seen each other. He then unzipped her dress from the back and let it fall down to her feet in a pile on the floor and kissed her and laid her down on the bed. She pulled him down on top of her and lightly grabbed his hand and suckled on his fingers for a moment, then pulled down his boxers while he unclasped her bra and moved down to slide her underwear off. His hands moved up to put pressure on her hips as Olivia arched up against him and he went inside of her and they made the longest love as if they were longing for each other. After a while, they looked at each other and kissed deeply and Elliot pulled the sheets and wrapped it around the two of them. This would be another night that neither one of them would forget.

**Saturday morning – 9:00am**

"Liv."

"El."

"Hey baby." Elliot leaned in and kissed her. She smiled at him and rested her head her head on his chest, their legs intertwined with each other.

"What happened last night was..."

"No regrets again, I promise."

"It was amazing. No hard feelings again. You don't know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Liv."

They kissed again and a few moments later, Elliot found his boxers while Olivia got up to put on her robe. He helped her out of the bed.

"C'mon, I'll make you breakfast," Elliot said.

"I'll hit the shower first." Olivia told him.


	7. An Unexpected Surprise

Elliot had gotten out of the bed and walked across the bedroom naked since Olivia had took all of the sheets with her to the bathroom to get in the shower. He found his boxers underneath a pile of clothes that were scattered next to the dresser and pulled them on and went into the living room and sat on the couch and waited until Olivia came out of the shower.

Meanwhile, Olivia was in the shower rinsing off the shampoo in her hair when she saw a figure come in the bathroom.

"Is that you, Elliot?" she called out from under the spray.

When the figure didn't answer, the shower door opened and in came Elliot.

"Hey, I didn't ask for company," Olivia said teasingly.

"Well I thought you needed it," said Elliot, smiling at her.

"You'll need this," she said, producing a white solution and massaging it in Elliot's hair.

"Wait, what's that."

"It's a secret."

They both looked at each other and Olivia kissed Elliot deeply. Soap started to slide off down their bodies as they reveled in their kiss. Elliot then broke their kiss and nuzzled Olivia's neck and placed a hand on her breast and grazed it with his lips. Olivia looked down at what Elliot was doing to her and tipped her head back against the cool wall of the shower as he then proceeded back to her neck. Elliot then came back up to kiss her again while Olivia grabbed his bare butt and brought him closer to her. Steam started to rise up as Olivia turned on the shower radio and looked at Elliot. He touched her face and gave her a small peck on the lips as the steam and spray was pounding against their bodies.

They ended up on the bedroom floor where Elliot had collapsed next to Olivia.

"Remind me not to try the carpet next time," said Olivia.

"Yeah, bad idea, carpet's out then," said Elliot. He knew that he had marks on his back because he could feel the sting of the blood when they were in the shower.

Olivia rolled over to lay on her stomach and put the towel on her butt and legs and Elliot went over and started to place kisses on the small of her tan back and moved up to her shoulder blades.

"Does that hurt?" asked Elliot, noticing the redness of her back.

"Not really...just a reminder of what we did on this very carpet," she said, smiling.

"Sorry Liv."

"Sorry about your back too, but I'll be fine," she said, getting up and putting on Elliot's shirt.

"Well I guess it's time for lunch. You want some sandwiches?"

"Mmmm, sounds good."

They both went in the kitchen and Elliot looked in the refrigerator for some lunchmeat and made some double decker sandwiches for the two of them.

**SVU Squad Room – Tuesday morning – 1 Week Later**

"It's great to see you back, Olivia," said Munch as Olivia walked into the precinct.

"Thanks," she smiled. "It's actually good to be back. Did I miss anything while I was out?"

"You missed a lot," said a familiar voice as Cragen walked out with a stack of paperwork, "these are for you and Stabler when he comes in."

"Very nice," Olivia turned back to Munch, "so are you and Fin having fun on the street?"

"Oh yeah, Fin and I collared a rape suspect last week and he was arraigned on Friday."

Olivia nodded and turned around to see Elliot walking through the door and her heart almost stopped, but had hoped that Munch and Fin didn't notice. She and Elliot didn't want anyone to know that they had been sleeping together due to the fact that Cragen would get the news and possibly separate them.

"Sorry I'm late, but traffic was horrible and I took the twins to the recreation center for the day." he called out.

"It must be tough to raise four kids as a single father," muttered Fin.

Elliot looked up and saw Olivia and went over to her.

"Hey Liv," he greeted and gave her a quick hug, "it's good to see you back. He gave her a wink for her eyes only and mouthed I love you to her. Olivia smiled back at him.

Munch and Fin exchanged glances at each other wondering what was up between their colleagues with something more than just friends and partners. They decided not to say anything to them about their flirtatiousness.

"Maybe they're just glad to see each other," Munch said.

"Are you crazy? I don't act like that when I come back from a vacation leave as soon as I see you," said Fin.

"Well, you're just not the touchy-feely, huggy, flirty type, my friend," said Munch, as he and Fin walked out of the squad room and in the hallway. They began to bicker as the doors swung shut.

"Those two," said Cragen, shaking his head, "they might as well be a married couple."

"Yeah, you should say that," Elliot said.

"Say Elliot, could I see you in my office for a moment?" Cragen asked.

Elliot gave him a concerned look and then looked at Olivia, who just shrugged. He followed Cragen to his office. When he left, Olivia went to her locker to grab a few things.

Hopefully, no one hasn't found out and reported it, she thought. When Elliot got in Cragen's office, he thought the exact same thing. Did someone from the restaurant see and report us? Does Cragen know? Munch? Fin? Everyone in the 16th precinct? He had hoped not because he couldn't be separated from Olivia as a partner. Not now, not ever. They had both agreed that they could still work well as partners and keep their romantic relationship off-duty, but the rate that their relationship was going, they could get carried away and end up making out in the back of their squad car trying to get into each other's pants.

"How is everything going with you, Elliot?" Cragen asked him after Elliot had closed the door and sat down.

"It's going fine for a single father raising his four kids and working," replied Elliot. He couldn't believe he had let those words slip out, but he felt like he should go ahead and tell Cragen the whole story.

"Oh no, Elliot, I didn't know, what happened to Kathy?" Cragen asked.

Elliot began telling Cragen the story from the beginning about Kathy admitting to having an affair and running off to Florida with Brad and giving up custody of the kids.

After listening to Elliot's story, there was a long pause and Cragen spoke up and said, "If there's anything you need, my door is always open."

"Thanks Cap." He stood up and walked out of the office where he saw Olivia sitting at her desk.

"What was up with Cap?" she asked Elliot.

"He had been concerned about me lately and I had told him about Kathy having an affair, wanting a divorce, and leaving."

Thank goodness for Cragen not knowing about their relationship, they thought, as they started on the paperwork that had been accumulated beneath their desks. That week had gone by quick and everyone in the precinct was ready for the weekend just as long as they weren't called out for work. Elliot and Olivia hadn't planned anything for the weekend since he had some business to tend to from the divorce that was recently finalized and she wanted him to spend some time with the kids.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 2 Weeks Later**

On Monday morning, after Olivia had finished eating a piece of cinnamon toast, she felt queasy to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up until she didn't have anything else left in her. Maybe it's only the toast or a virus, she thought. She wasn't running a fever so she decided to go on to work and hopefully not pass it around to anyone.

**SVU Squad Room – 3 Days Later**

"Are you feeling OK, Liv?" Elliot asked her as they were going to Cragen's office to give him the information on their latest case.

Olivia coughed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just coming down with a stomach virus or something."

She was fine; however, this wasn't a bug she was coming down with. She had a suspicion about this, but didn't think it could be. She tried to tell herself that it was just a bug, but the throwing up had been going on for the last three days and she was late for her period, which was always on time. Oh no, she couldn't be, but then there could be that chance since they didn't use anything that first night.

It was around 4:30 and Olivia went to the bathroom for the second time that day and got sick again and she only had a club sandwich for lunch. As she went back to her desk, Elliot looked up and saw how her face looked as if it was flushed.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Elliot told her.

Olivia gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, I guess I should go." She went to her locker and grabbed a few things and went in Cragen's office and told him that she was leaving for the day.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 6:15pm**

Olivia unlocked the door and came in her apartment. She set the sack of groceries on the counter, including the ginger ale that the clerk at the pharmacy recommended, and a long white box that she never thought that she would have to get – a pregnancy test. She stared at it for a long time – it was something that could change her life forever. She went to her bedroom and changed out of her work clothes into a pink tank top and plaid pajama pants. She came out and picked up the box and opened it.

OK, Benson, don't get ahead of yourself, what's it going to be, she thought to herself.

She went in the bathroom and read the directions on the box for the test. A few moments later, Olivia set the test down on the bathroom sink and anticipated the thirty seconds of when the results would show up. After a while, she picked up the stick without looking down and walked slowly to the living room, took a deep breath, and looked down at what she was holding – the test was positive and the pink plus sign was right before her eyes.

She was pregnant, but she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. What should I do now, she thought.


	8. Breaking the News

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – Friday morning – 7:30am**

A bout of morning sickness began to hit again, but most of it was from the ginger ale that Olivia had drank from the night before. She thought that it might help settle her stomach; at least it did throughout the night. There were many thoughts that raced through her mind as she washed her face at the bathroom sink. First of all, she didn't feel like going in to work so she needed to call in sick to Cragen. Second, she needed to go to a doctor to confirm her pregnancy until she told Elliot even though the test that she used was 99 accurate, but she just wanted to check and make sure that she was actually pregnant. She went in the living room and dialed the direct number to Cragen's office.

"Special Victims, this is Capt. Cragen."

"Cap, it's Olivia."

"Hi Olivia. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm doing a little better, but I think I'm going to take the day off today and rest."

"OK. I hope you get better."

"Thanks. I'll try to be back on Monday, Cap."

"Get plenty of rest. Bye"

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, Olivia thought about telling Elliot the news, but there were many thoughts that were racing through her mind about telling him. Would he be thrilled? Did he want another child? He already had four. I think he will be very excited, she thought.

**SVU Squad Room – 11:00am**

Elliot sat at his desk looking as if he were lost in thought. Cragen had told him that Olivia had called in sick earlier that morning and Elliot had thought about going by and checking on her, but he knew that she probably needed her rest.

"Earth to Elliot," a voice said from behind.

Elliot was startled at the voice and turned around to see Munch standing next to the desk.

"Oh hey John"

"Someone looks lost."

"I've been thinking a lot lately," said Elliot, "mostly about the kids and how it's been a rough two months with trying to raise them on my own. I mean, Maureen is helping out and looking out for the younger ones, especially during the summer now that school is out, but it has still been hard."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen anytime," said Munch.

"Thanks John."

"Anytime." He walked out of the squad room to meet Fin at the diner for lunch.

Elliot breathed in a sigh of relief. He needed to get that off his chest and he was glad that he didn't end up telling Munch about his relationship with Liv. He couldn't let it slip out and Munch would definitely be the last person that Elliot would want to know as well as Olivia, who was a very private person, which everyone in the precinct knew this about her.

**Dr. Samantha Morris' Office – 3:00pm**

"Olivia Benson," a nurse called out from the door.

Olivia was startled by the voice at first, but realized that the nurse had called her name. She stood up from the chair in the waiting room, looking at the pregnant women in the room who were beginning to show and the ones who looked as though they were going to give birth any minute. This will be me in a few more months, she thought.

She smiled at the nurse, who led her to an exam room. The nurse told her that Dr. Morris would be in there in a little while and closed the door. Olivia sat on the exam table, clutching the pregnancy test with the little pink plus sign in her shaky hands. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in the exam room of a doctor's office. It had been a long time since she had seen an OB/GYN, but it was really important for her to see one now. About that time, Dr. Morris came into the room and greeted Olivia.

"You must be Olivia," said Dr. Morris.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Nice to meet you," said Dr. Morris. "You said that you were here to confirm your pregnancy, right?"

"That's right."

"First of all, I'll go ahead and run a few tests to confirm it and find out how far along you are."

"OK." Olivia handed the doctor the pregnancy test.

A few minutes later, Dr. Morris had finished the tests and gave Olivia some good news.

"Well, you are definitely pregnant and according from the date of your last period, you're about six weeks along. Congratulations!"

Olivia didn't know what to say. She was more surprised than she was when she took the pregnancy test the night before.

Six weeks, Olivia thought as she calculated in her mind, this baby was conceived on her and Elliot's first night. The night when Elliot came over to check on her after Richard White blew himself up in the car.

"I will schedule an ultrasound on your next appointment to see the baby's activity in two weeks."

"Thanks Dr. Morris."

Olivia went to the front desk to make her next appointment. As she walked out and got in the car, she placed her hand on her stomach. There was a life inside her, a life that was half her and half Elliot. She wanted to tell Elliot, but then she just wanted to keep it to herself. He has a right to know that he's about to become a father again. What about his kids, she thought. What will they think about having another brother or sister, not to mention the half?

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 5:30pm**

Olivia was sitting in her apartment watching TV on the couch. She seemed to be feeling a little better than she did that morning and felt like she could eat something so she went in the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator to see what she might be able to eat. As she was rummaging through the fridge, Olivia heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Elliot," the voice said outside.

Olivia let out a sigh, trying to prepare for what she was about to tell Elliot, looked in the peephole and opened the door.

"Hi," he said, looking from the floor to Olivia.

"Hey, you want to come in."

"Sure," Elliot came in and went past Olivia and she shut the door.

Elliot turned around to Olivia and said; "Cragen told me you called in sick so I just wanted to come check on you." He put his hands around Olivia waist. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better," she said, smiling, and Elliot leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

They both looked at each other for a while and Elliot sensed that Olivia wanted to tell him something. "Is everything OK?" he asked her.

Olivia inhaled and let out a breath and finally spoke up, unsure of what the outcome the new bring, but she knew that he would be happy. She took his hands in hers and led Elliot in the living room and said, "There's something that we need to talk about."

"What about?"

"Well, uh . . .," she said, unsure of what words to choose. "Elliot, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Did you go to a doctor? I mean, h-how did you find out?" Elliot asked nervously.

"Well I took a test and then I went to the doctor to confirm it."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"Wow, we're having a baby," said Elliot, wrapping his arms around Olivia and giving her a hug. "Oh Liv, I love you so much. Marry me."

Olivia was surprised at what Elliot had just asked her and didn't know what to say. She had just told her partner that she was pregnant with his child and now he was proposing to her.

"Elliot, I can't marry you."

"Why not?"

"I can't make a commitment like this right now. I just found out that I'm pregnant and it's my partner's baby. El, I know that this baby is a part of us and I'm trying to piece an image of me as a mother right now and I can't piece an image of how I'll make a great wife so I'm going to have to say no."

"Olivia, you can't do this to me. I know that you worry about what my kids will think, but Liv, they really love you and look up to you. I promise you that I won't tell them about the baby until you're ready," he said. "We will tell them together, but please just think about marrying me. I want to be with you and spend the rest of my life with you and I hope that you want to also. We can make it work, Liv." Elliot began to have tears well up in his eyes.

Olivia's eyes began to well up with tears as well and said, "Your kids love me. Oh El, that's sweet."

"They really do. Trust me," he said with a smile. "Promise me, you'll think about it, right."

"I need some time to think, Elliot."

"OK, I understand, I love you, Liv," he said, brushing his lips against hers.

"I love you too."

Elliot told her that he had to go, but that he would see her the next day. He walked out and went towards the door as Olivia put her back against the door and slid slowly down on the floor. She couldn't control herself as she let the tears fall. She went from being an independent career woman and a cop to falling for her partner whose wife had abandoned him and his kids and was going through a divorce and then becoming pregnant with his child. More or less, Elliot was still married at the time they slept together and created this baby so it was an affair between them. As much as Olivia wanted to admit it, she loved Elliot with every ounce that she had and wanted to be with him forever, but she had to think about marriage and becoming a mother. She felt like she was torn between Elliot and their baby and had been ripped from the womb. She realized that there was something inside her and placed her hand on her stomach and said to the life inside her, "Your mommy and daddy love you, little one. I promise that we will have everything straightened out between us by the time that you come into this world and you'll have a good life."

**A/N: I'm going to keep writing throughout Olivia's pregnancy and after the baby is born and then maybe a few years after that.**


	9. The Heartbeat

**SVU Squad Room – Monday morning – 8:00am**

Elliot was at the table pouring him a cup of coffee when Olivia came over to greet him. She smelled the stench of the leftover coffee from the day before and felt like she was about to puke in front of Elliot, who turned around to see the look on her face.

"I'll pour that out for you," he said.

"Thanks, I needed that," replied Olivia. "The only thing that has been settling my stomach has been ginger ale or chocolate milk in the mornings. I can't make it out of the house without it after this morning sickness."

"Poor Livvie," whispered Elliot as Olivia turned to him and smiled.

Olivia and Elliot realized where they were and decided that this wasn't the place for them to talk secretly. She was glad that he didn't mention anything to her about marriage from the other night at her apartment because she still needed the time to think.

"We'll talk later," she told Elliot.

They went over to their desks and passed by Munch and Fin and were about to sit down when Cragen walked in the squad room.

"Happy Monday, guys," he said, "now, let's get down to business, there's a rape-homicide on 75th and Amsterdam."

"Oh great," said Elliot.

"We better go," Olivia replied as they grabbed their suit jackets and walked out.

**75th St and Amsterdam – 9:15am**

Elliot and Olivia got out of the car and walked straight over to the crime scene.

"I'm Det. Stabler," said Elliot, flashing his badge, "and this is my partner, Det. Benson. We're from SVU."

"Who's the DOA?" Olivia asked.

"We haven't found any identity on her, but she looks probably about early to mid-20's and she was raped and then shot to death." the officer said.

"Any witnesses?" said Elliot.

"Everyone that we've talked to at the nearby restaurants and apartments said that they didn't see anything," replied the officer.

After the officer had told them this, Olivia walked off to look at the victim's corpse while Elliot was talking to the officer. She looked at the wound marks on the body from the gunshot wounds and it was beginning to make her sick to her stomach. After a while, Olivia and Elliot were in the squad car back to the precinct when Elliot saw the look on her face and knew that something wasn't right. She looked very nauseated and flushed like she did the day when she left for work early. The day before she found out that she was pregnant.

"You need me to pull over, Liv?" Elliot asked her.

"Please."

Elliot pulled the car over on a side street and Olivia got out and threw up everything that was inside her. After she was done, she came back to the car and Elliot gave her a mint to help settle her stomach.

"You feeling better now?" he asked her.

Olivia nodded. "A little better. I'll just be glad when this morning sickness is over, because this baby and I are going to starve if I keep throwing up everything."

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. It'll all go away soon," said Elliot, pulling Olivia closer and giving her a hug while she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's all going to be fine."

**SVU Squad Room – 1:00pm**

Elliot and Olivia had just come from Cragen's office to relay some information to him about their latest case. They sat at their desks for a little while, chatting with Munch and Fin. About a couple hours later, they looked for more information on their Jane Doe case, but realized that they couldn't go any further so Olivia decided to call it a day and asked Elliot to come to her place so they could talk.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 3:30pm**

"Would you like something to drink?" Olivia asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Sure."

"I have ginger ale, iced tea, or lemonade. I threw out all of the beer cans since I found out that I was pregnant."

"Smart girl," said Elliot, smiling, "doing what's best for our kid."

"At least I'm trying to," said Olivia, handing him a glass of lemonade while she took a glass of ginger ale. "I'm going to do whatever is best for this baby."

They both went in the living room and sat on the couch, each taking a sip of their drinks.

"When do you have to go back to the doctor?" Elliot asked Olivia.

"Next Wednesday at 4:00. Dr. Morris is going to do an ultrasound, so we'll get to hear the baby's heartbeat."

"You think Cragen will be suspicious of both of us taking off early?"

"Probably, but maybe you can get out of it by telling him that one of the kids has a doctor's appointment."

"That could work."

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia finished their drinks and Olivia went in the kitchen to wash a few dishes in the sink from last night when Elliot snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Whoa, you're a sneaky little devil," said Olivia as Elliot's hands went up to her shoulders and his mouth found a spot on her neck that drove her wild. Then, he proceeded to her earlobe and began to suckle on it and Olivia tilted her head to give him better access.

"You know I am," said Elliot, pressing his body against Olivia's, which had her pinned up against the counter so she could feel his erection.

"We can't let this lead up to that, but...." Olivia began to feel his body becoming hard for her and she knew what he wanted and she was worked up herself anyway.

"I know," said Elliot, in between kisses to her neck and earlobe and sneaking his hands under her shirt and finding her breasts underneath her bra "but we don't have to let it lead up to that. Oh god, you feel so good, Liv."

About that time, Olivia let out a low moan and felt Elliot's body pressing harder against hers. He pulled up her shirt a little and saw the scar on her back that was starting to turn pink.

"Holy crap, Liv," said Elliot. "Did I do this to you?"

Olivia wiped her hands on a towel and was wondering what Elliot was saying. "Mmm, I don't know. Maybe I fell on the concrete," she said in a dreamy voice. She turned around and looked at Elliot in front of her, their lips only mere inches from each other. He smiled at her and Olivia couldn't resist and leaned in and kissed Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck while Elliot's went to her cheek and then to her hair, massaging it. Olivia then proceeded to lead him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, but stopped at the bedroom doorway where Elliot lifted Olivia's leg up where she could feel him throbbing. Both of them were in the moment when Elliot's cell phone began to ring. He let out a groan and broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Olivia's and opened up the phone.

"Stabler," he answered into the phone.

"Hi Dad," said Kathleen.

"Hi sweetie, is everything OK?" he asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering when you were going to be home."

Elliot at his watch, then at Olivia, and realized that it was 5:00, "I'll be home in just a little bit," he told Kathleen. "I'm over at Olivia's"

"Eww, they were kissing," called out the twins in the background.

"I'll talk to you guys at home," he said as he laughed at the twins. "Love you."

"I love you, Dad. Bye." said Kathleen.

Elliot hung up the phone and turned to Olivia. "I better go home so I feed my brood."

"Go ahead, and El, tell them I said hi,"

"I'll do that," said Elliot, as he and Olivia went in the living room and Elliot made a retreat to the door, but stopping to give Olivia a quick kiss.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too."

**Dr. Samantha Morris' Office – 1 Week Later – Wednesday 4:15pm – 2 Months**

"So, you must be Elliot?" said Dr. Morris, as she stepped in the exam room where Elliot and Olivia were.

"That would be me," said Elliot, as he and Dr. Morris shook hands.

Dr. Morris smiled at Elliot and Olivia and said, "Well, I guess we will go ahead and get it started, Olivia." She went and got the ultrasound machine and the gel while Olivia lay down on the table, propping her head up, and Elliot stood behind her for support. They were about to hear their baby's heartbeat.

Dr. Morris turned on the machine and swabbed the gel on Olivia's abdomen and pressed the wand on it.

"See the little blob on the screen," she said, pointing to a black spot. "That's the baby's head."

"Oh, El," said Olivia as she reached her hand out to him and Elliot put in hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, "It's so tiny." She turned to Dr. Morris and asked, "Is it too early to know the sex of the baby?"

"It's still too early right now, but in about in about your fourth or fifth month, depending on when the baby will decide to show itself off, I'll be able to tell." She moved the wand up a little more and said, "OK, guys, here's the heartbeat, this baby has a nice heart rate."

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to have a baby," said Olivia, almost tearing up.

Elliot smiled at Olivia and turned to Dr. Morris and asked, "Can we get a copy of the sonogram?"

"Sure," said Dr. Morris, retrieving a small picture and handing it to Elliot and then turning off the machine. "OK, Olivia, you're about eight weeks along, which is two months and everything is going well and looks normal. The conception date is estimated to be around May 22nd and a due date will be February 25th. I'll see you again next month."

"Thanks Dr. Morris," said Olivia.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia walked out of the exam room and outside to the car and Olivia placed her hand on her stomach.

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked her when they got in the car.

"Yeah, I just can't describe this feeling that I'm having right now. We're having a baby."

"It's the motherly instinct that's kicking in," said Elliot, placing his hands on her belly, "and a baby that's part of you and me."

Olivia smiled at him and then said; "I think that I'm ready to tell the kids about the baby. They should know that they're going to have a new little brother or sister."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "OK, we can tell them tonight and I will cook dinner for all of us."

"Sounds good."

Elliot started the car and he and Olivia went back to her apartment so she could freshen up before going to his house for dinner.


	10. Dinner at Elliot's and an Announcement

**Chapter 10--Dinner at Elliot's--The Announcement**  
  
**Stabler Residence – 6:00pm**  
  
"We've got a visitor tonight," said Elliot from the  
kitchen as he was putting the spaghetti noodles on to a boil.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Dickie, being curious.  
  
"Tell us, Daddy," said Elizabeth.  
  
"I bet it's Olivia," replied Dickie.  
  
"You guessed right," said a voice behind him coming from the  
living room.  
  
"Olivia!" the twins shrieked, running up and giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey, guys, it's good to see you." About that time, Maureen and Kathleen came in and saw Elliot, Olivia, and the twins.  
  
"Hey Olivia," said Maureen, smiling, reaching over to give  
her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good," she said to Maureen. Kathleen then  
greeted Olivia and hugged her as well. "Hey Kathleen."  
  
As Elliot was cooking dinner, he watched Olivia chatting with his  
kids. They always got along well with each other and when the kids  
came to the precinct, they would take the time and visit with Olivia.  
She was going to be a good mother to their child and with his kids  
and would be a good wife. If only she would marry me, he thought, but  
I have to give her time.  
  
"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Olivia asked Elliot.  
  
"You can help me make the salad, Liv," called out Maureen.  
  
"Well, that's what you can do," said Elliot.  
  
Olivia walked over to the counter toward Maureen and helped her with  
the salad. Kathleen then came over and washed off the lettuce so  
Olivia and Maureen could mix in the chopped carrots, cucumbers, and  
tomatoes in the salad. The three of them were chatting girl talk  
while Elizabeth and Dickie were setting the table. A little while  
later, dinner was ready and everyone sat in their seats at the table.  
  
"You can sit here, Livvie," said Dickie, patting the seat next to Elliot's chair.  
  
"Thank you, Dickie," replied Olivia, as she sat down and he  
pushed in  
the chair behind her. "You're such a gentleman."  
  
"No problem," he said.  
  
As Dickie went around his father and Olivia to sit in his chair,  
Elliot stopped him and whispered, "you're doing great,  
buddy," and gave him a wink and Dickie grinned at him.  
  
They all made small talk while they ate and Elliot and Olivia  
listened to the kids as they were talking about going back to school,  
which was about to start next week. After a little while, everyone  
had finished eating and the twins asked if they could be excused and  
Maureen and Kathleen cleared the dishes off the table. Then, Elliot  
told the four of them that he and Olivia had something to tell them  
in a little while so they all retreated to their bedroom so Elliot  
and Olivia could have some privacy in the living room.  
  
"That's as much that I could eat in a while," said  
Olivia. "Maybe this little one loves spaghetti and meatballs...at least until in  
the morning when I'll be throwing up."  
  
"Maybe he does..or she."  
  
"This baby is going to be a girl and SHE will get to eat all of  
the spaghetti that she wants when she is older," Olivia said, leaning in  
and kissing Elliot.  
  
"Don't forget, the he' part," chimed Elliot, returning her kiss and smiling at her. "Maybe Dickie won't mind having another sister if this baby turns out to be a girl. Speaking of the kids, are you ready to tell them."  
  
"Ready whenever you are."  
  
Elliot smiled at Olivia and this time he gave her a quick kiss, then  
got up and called out from the staircase. "OK, you guys can come down now."  
  
"Did you and Olivia get done with your kissing?" asked Dickie  
when all of the kids were downstairs. Olivia heard him say that and she  
laughed.  
  
"Yes, we did, son," said Elliot, lifting him up and started  
tickling him, which made Dickie start to giggle.  
  
"That's what couples do, silly," Maureen told him, giving  
him a nudge.

Elliot put Dickie down on the couch where the other three sat next to  
him while Elliot and Olivia sat on the other couch across from the  
kids. They looked at each other and held each other's hand and  
turned to the kids.  
  
"Well, you guys know that Olivia and I have been seeing each  
other for a while," said Elliot. They nodded. "Well, we have some  
exciting news to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Kathleen.  
  
"Well, you dad and I are, ah, going to have a baby," said  
Olivia. "I'm pregnant."  
  
They didn't say anything for a while and Elliot and Olivia  
didn't know what the outcome would bring, but a few moments later, the twins  
started to jump down with excitement.  
  
"A baby?! You're pregnant!" exclaimed Kathleen.  
  
"Yes," smiled Olivia.  
  
"How far along are you?" asked Maureen.  
  
"Eight weeks," said Olivia, placing her hand on her belly.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "We're going to have  
another baby brother or sister." She ran over to her dad and Olivia and gave  
them a hug.  
  
"It's going to be a brother," chimed Dickie.  
  
"It's going to be a sister," argued Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't worry, guys," said Elliot. "We'll find out  
in about three more months."  
  
"I can't wait that long," said Kathleen, smiling at her  
dad and Olivia and hugging them while Maureen did the same.  
  
"Neither can I," Olivia told her.  
  
Among all of the hugs that were given by the kids, Elliot looked at  
Olivia and mouthed I love you to her. After everything was calmed  
down, it was starting to get late and Olivia said that she was going  
to go. She said goodbye to the kids and Elliot walked her outside to  
her car.  
  
"So, you feel better now after telling the kids about the  
baby?" Elliot asked her as soon as they got outside.  
  
"Yeah, I do," replied Olivia. "They seem to be really  
excited."  
  
"I knew they would be," said Elliot. He then wrapped his arms  
around her and kissed her deeply. "I love you."  
  
"I love you more," said Olivia. She kissed him again and went  
towards the car and released herself from Elliot when she felt a pair of arms  
pulling her back against him.  
  
"Come here, you." Before Olivia could say anything, he  
brushed his lips against hers and they both met in another deep kiss.  
  
"I'm never going to leave here if we don't stop doing  
this," she said, giggling. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Take care of our little bambino."  
  
"I will." She smiled at him as she got in the car and drove off.  
  
**Olivia Benson's Apartment – 10:30pm**  
  
Olivia was lying down on her bed and put her hand on her stomach.  
Even though she hadn't felt the baby move yet, she was starting  
to feel a connection with the baby and like Elliot told her, it was the  
motherly instinct that she was experiencing.  
  
"Hey angel. Your sisters and brother know about you now and, you  
know what, they're really excited about seeing you come into this  
world and your daddy and I can't wait either. We need to get married if  
only I will say yes and we'll all be a family.  
  
Marriage, she thought. She had been thinking about saying yes to  
Elliot about marrying him, but when would be the perfect time. She  
sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. The Accident

**A/N: I'm sorry for not having this chapter up sooner, but I have been SO busy with school lately. Anyway, I have all the kids about three years younger than what they are now with Maureen, 17, Kathleen, 14, and Elizabeth and Dickie, 8. This will still be in the present year, though. :-)**

**The Accident**

**SVU Squad Room – Tuesday 8:30am – 3 ½ months**

A month and half had almost gone by without anyone in the precinct knowing about Olivia's pregnancy, but as Elliot and Olivia were in the file room, they were discussing about whether to tell anyone.

"Do you think anyone has found out about us?" Elliot asked as they were rummaging through the files.

"I hope not," said Olivia, "At least not until I start showing which will be in another month and then Cap will have his suspicions."

"I think he's been suspecting that for a long time now, sweetheart," said Elliot, smiling. "But then we've been working well so far since, you know, that night."

"We really do," agreed Olivia. "So, how's school going with the kids?"

"It's going fine. Maureen's a senior so she can't wait till graduation. Kathleen's a freshman, she's a little nervous and afraid that she'll be called a fish, but I told her that everything would be fine, and the twins are in third grade."

"Did you show the sonogram picture to them?"

"Yeah, and they liked it, but of course, I had to point out everything, which got the twins arguing with each other about whether the baby will be a boy or a girl and they started asking questions about the picture."

"I agree with Elizabeth, I want a girl too, but I'll take with a boy or a girl,"

"So do I," said Elliot. "Especially with the woman that I love."

They came out of the file room with a stack of files and walked towards their desks when they saw Cragen come out of his office and coming over towards the two detectives.

"This doesn't look good," said Elliot.

"It's not, "sighed Cragen. "An eight-year-old girl has been reported missing and they mother is suspecting foul play. Go talk with her and see what you can find out."

"We're on it," said Elliot, as he and Olivia grabbed their suit jackets and were on their way.

**Brighton Beach – Miller Residence – 10:00am**

When Olivia and Elliot arrived at the home, the little girl's mother went straight towards them, becoming very hysterical.

"Have you found my baby?" the mother asked.

"We haven't found her yet, ma'am," said Elliot. "But we're doing the best we can and we will find her."

"I'm going to tell you right now that it was Jeffrey that did this!"

"Who's Jeffrey?" Olivia asked.

"My ex-husband. We divorced about three years ago when Sarah was five."

"Do you think that Jeffrey would want to kidnap Sarah?" Olivia asked the mother.

"Oh yes, he's trying to declare that I'm an unfit mother and can't take care of her."

Meanwhile, the detectives asked the mother a few more questions, took a recent picture of Sarah, and went back to the precinct.

**SVU Squad Room – 11:30am**

"You guys think that Jeffrey Miller would have such a vendetta against Lori that would make him kidnap his own little girl?" Cragen asked the detectives.

"According to Lori, yes, we do," said Elliot, firmly.

"Any background checks on the parents?"

"We haven't ran one yet, but will do ASAP," replied Olivia.

"Why don't you do that and let me know what you find."

"You got it," said Olivia. Her and Elliot left out of Cragen's office and went back to their desks.

**1:15pm**

After lunch, Elliot and Olivia started checking the database for some leads on the Miller case.

"OK, Elliot, check this out, this guy's got a rap sheet," called out Olivia.

Elliot stood up and looked over her shoulder at the screen, "Oh my gosh, assault, burglary, 2 counts of rape of a minor, attempted rape, and murder. He's out on parole now. This all goes back to ten years."

"It's doesn't look good on finding Sarah alive," said Olivia, rubbing her temples.

"We've got to find this guy," said Elliot. "Got an address?"

"5542 Winchester, right here," she said, waving a piece of paper, "let's go."

**Bartley Construction – 2:00pm**

After going to Jeffrey Miller's apartment and seeing that he wasn't home, Elliot and Olivia found out from his neighbor where he worked so they decided to pay him a visit to his workplace. Elliot placed him under arrest and read him his rights. Munch and Fin were called to meet them there just in case Jeffrey Miller resisted arrest.

**SVU Interrogation Room – 2:45pm**

"I'm going to tell you people right now that I didn't rape any kids or murder anyone," snapped Jeffrey after Elliot read him the rap sheet.

"Well, we found your DNA on those victims from three years ago, about the time that you and Lori got divorced," said Olivia, sitting down in the chair. "What happened? Did you go crazy and it drove you to kidnap your daughter?"

"You better watch it," smirked Jeffrey, "that smart little tone of yours will get you into trouble."

Olivia glared at him while Elliot came over there and kicked Jeffrey's chair out from under him. "OK, why don't we just get down to business here, the nitty gritty?"

"What's your problem, man?" asked Jeffrey, after he stood up from the floor and sat back in his chair.

"My problem is that you're a rapist, those people I don't like, and you're probably hurting Sarah," said Elliot. "That's my problem."

"Tell us where Sarah is," pressed Olivia.

"I didn't kidnap her," Jeffrey told her.

Elliot stood up from his chair and walked out of the interrogation room to get him a glass of water. He hoped that Jeffrey would confess to kidnapping Sarah, but knew that he wouldn't. He had already denied that he didn't do anything at all, let alone all of his other past offenses.

"Your partner should be charged with police brutality," Jeffrey told Olivia.

Olivia ignored him and spoke up again, "I'm going to ask you this again, Jeffrey, and I better get a straight answer, but did you take Sarah from Lori?"

Jeffrey walked over to where Olivia was standing and edged up really close to her, "I love my daughter. Why would I want to kidnap and rape her?"

Olivia began to feel uncomfortable with Jeffrey right in her face. She could feel him breathe on her and it made her sick.

"Hey, it's just you and me now, honey," said Jeffrey, placing his hand on her cheek. "I just love powerful women like you."

"You're sick."

This made Jeffrey snap and he grabbed Olivia's shoulders and slammed her against the wall and attempted to rough her up. Olivia looked up at him with a "what are you gonna do next" look and she tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and she had to be careful not to do anything since she was pregnant and it could make things worse.

"You really shouldn't do this," she stammered.

Jeffrey started to make a trail with his fingers on Olivia's chest, touching her tiny silver necklace, then the front of her light blue ¾-sleeve layered shirt and going down further and attempting to put his hands down her pants, which made Olivia wince.

"Please, don't," she begged.

He stepped away from her, and then he raised his hand up and slapped her hard across the face and knocked her down to the floor. Soon after this, Munch and Fin, who were watching from the window outside, raced in the room to see about Olivia and cuffing Jeffrey and getting him away from her.

"Are you OK, Olivia?" Munch asked as he stooped down to where she was on the floor and starting helping her up with Fin on the other side of her.

Olivia put her hand to her lip and saw blood on her fingers. Then she thought about the baby. Oh god, the baby. She wanted to place her hand to her stomach, but didn't want Munch and Fin to become suspicious at that. She turned to Munch and asked, "I'm OK, but could you get Elliot?"

Munch looked suspicious, but went and got his fellow co-worker who was talking to Cragen about the case. Elliot raced in the interrogation room wondering what was going on in there.

"That Jeffrey Miller tried to rough up Olivia, punched her in the face, and she was knocked to the floor," Munch said as they walked in the room.

Elliot raced over to where Olivia was sitting in the chair that she was just sitting in a few minutes before, being a little shaken up from everything that happened. Munch and Fin were about to leave out of the room when Elliot announced that she needed to be checked out, which aroused the other two detectives' suspicions more, because Olivia always refused medical attention. When they left, Elliot saw how Olivia looked with her bloody lip that was starting to swell and the bright red spot on her cheek that almost looked like a handprint—that bastard's handprint, he had his hands all over Olivia. He regretted not being in there with her when this incident occurred or else it wouldn't have happened and if Jeffrey Miller did anything to Olivia that would hurt their baby, he would kill him.

"Elliot, the baby," she whispered.

"Shh, it's OK," he assured her.

About that time, Cragen came in and asked Olivia if she was all right.

"I'm OK, but I need to go get this checked out," she replied, pointing to her lip.

"I'll go with her," said Elliot.

Cragen knew that Olivia refused treatment and was a little suspicious, but just said, "Call me after you get checked out."

Olivia nodded at him and she and Elliot left the room. As they walked out to the car, Elliot turned to Olivia with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Liv, I should have been in there the whole time. If I'd only known..."

"It's OK, El. I'm just worried about the baby. I can't let anything happen," she said, finally getting a chance to place her hand on her stomach, where she hoped her baby was lying safe inside.

As Elliot drove to the hospital, he hoped that everything would be OK and that their baby would be fine from the entire trauma and promised to protect the two of them from harm and keep them safe.


	12. The Truth

**Manhattan Memorial Hospital – 4:00pm**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the very familiar emergency room. It was where they had been called in many times during the night to see about a rape victim for questioning about the attack and to get a rape kit done, but this time, they weren't there for this, it was for Olivia.

"Hey, detectives, you in here to see about a rape victim?" asked Rosie. She was in her 30's and was an ER nurse who was just starting her shift and knew Elliot and Olivia very well.

"No. Actually, I need to see about this busted lip," said Olivia, gesturing to her swollen and bloody top lip.

"I'll wait for you out in the waiting room," whispered Elliot. She nodded and he left.

"Oh girl," said Rosie, coming closer to examine it, "that looks pretty nasty. I'll take you in an exam room and get that cleaned up."

Olivia followed Rosie to the nearby exam room and she sat on the bed. Rosie got a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol and dabbed it on Olivia's lip as she started to wince a little.

"You must have been in a rough brawl down at the precinct," Rosie told her.

"Yeah, we were interrogating a suspect and he lashed out at me over a question I asked him."

"Wow. I would have tried some self-defense skills on him."

Olivia smiled and said, "Yeah, really."

Rosie smiled back at her and asked, "So, is this just for a routine check up and physical?"

"Yeah, I really needed this cleaned up and I'm pregnant so that was the actual reason why I came here—to get checked out and make sure that everything is OK with my baby."

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Rosie.

"Thank you," said Olivia.

"By the way, who is your doctor so I can call her."

"Dr. Samantha Morris."

"I'll go page her so she can schedule an emergency sonogram for you."

"Thanks Rosie."

"No problem." She walked out and went to the nearby phone and paged Dr. Morris.

Meanwhile, Elliot was sitting in the waiting room wondering about Olivia. He looked at his watch and knew that the kids would be home from school so he got out his cell phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.

"Maureen? Hey, it's Dad."

"Hey Daddy, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital with Olivia. She had a little accident at work and is getting checked out."

"Olivia?" said Maureen in a whispered tone so that the twins wouldn't get scared. "Is she OK? What about the baby?"

"She's all right, but she's got a busted lip and a shiny red spot on her cheek and the nurse just told me that they're going to do a sonogram to make sure everything is OK with the baby."

"OK," said Maureen, "she can stay with us tonight if she doesn't want to stay at her apartment."

"I'll have to ask her," said Elliot, with a slight laugh, "but she can be pretty stubborn."

"Well I better go, Dad, but I love you and I'll see you when you get home."

"It may be a little late, honey. Love you too. Bye."

About that time, Olivia came in the waiting room where Elliot was and he turned around and saw her standing behind him.

"How did everything go?" Elliot asked.

"It was OK," replied Olivia. "Dr. Morris did a sonogram and said that the baby is fine and there wasn't any trauma done to it."

"Thank goodness. This little one will be tough as nails."

Olivia laughed and said, "Yeah, he or she will be."

Elliot then dialed Cragen's direct number to the precinct and he answered almost immediately.

"Cap, it's Elliot."

"How's Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"She's doing OK other than a little busted up," he said, glancing at his partner, who was holding an icepack to her lip.

"Do you think she feels like coming back to the station house?" Cragen asked him. "I need to talk to you guys."

Elliot asked Olivia if she wanted to come up to the precinct and she nodded yes and he got back on the phone and told his captain that they would be there.

SVU Squad Room – 5:00pm

Elliot and Olivia walked in the squad room and went straight to Cragen's office. It seemed unusually quiet as Munch and Fin had already left for the day. They walked in the office and Cragen was on the phone and motioned for them to sit down. Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other with puzzling looks and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk.

Cragen hung up the phone and looked at his two detectives, "OK, I want to know _**EXACTLY** _what went on today."

"What do you mean?" asked Elliot.

"Don't play this on me, Elliot," scoffed Cragen. "There's something going on with you two and my suspicions are more aroused now after today's incident. I want you guys to come clean and now is the time to start talking. I'm all ears." He leaned back in his chair and eyed the two detectives, waiting for one of them to speak up.

Elliot let out a sigh and said, "Well, Olivia and I have been seeing each other and she's pregnant."

Cragen was shocked at what Elliot had just told him and was flabbergasted, "How could you guys let this happen? You're two dedicated detectives and you know the rules."

"Well, you know what Kathy did to me and the kids and I was devastated and Olivia was there to talk to and one thing led to another and we discovered that we're in love with each other and took our relationship to a new level."

"You guys should have been more careful," said Cragen. He then looked at Olivia and said, "Well, Olivia, the only other choice that I'm going to have to make is to put you on restricted desk duty. You're one of the best detectives and I can't let anything else happen to you and the baby. By the way, how far along are you?"

"About three and a half months," replied Olivia.

Three and a half months, thought Cragen. He started calculating in his head and realized that this was around the time of the Milligan case and when Richard White came back.

"In another month or so, you'll be showing so the entire unit will know and you need to decide whether you want to take aside Munch and Fin one day and tell them about everything that you told me." He turned to Elliot and said, "Now that Olivia's on desk duty, you'll be working with John and Fin on field investigations starting tomorrow and I'll figure out what I need to do with you two after Olivia has the baby, but I know that you won't be partnered up again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," replied Elliot.

"And do you understand," said Cragen to Olivia.

"Yes sir," she said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"OK, you guys go home and get some rest and I'll see you in the morning."

"OK, Cap," said Elliot as Olivia stood up and walked out without saying a word. "I'll keep an eye out on Olivia and make sure that she is safe."

**Stabler Residence – 6:30pm**

Elliot was finally able to talk Olivia into staying at his house with the kids. At first, she wanted to stay at her place, but then she wanted to be with Elliot, because he made her feel safe and secure and she wouldn't have any nightmares of the near-rape incident with Jeffrey Miller today. When they came in, the kids went over to Elliot and Olivia and hugged them and told Olivia that they were glad that she and the baby were OK. A little while later, they ate a bite of supper and around 8:30, Olivia announced that she wanted to go to bed.

"The baby must make you tired," said Elizabeth to her.

"It does sometimes," said Olivia, with a smile, "it knows when I need to go to sleep."

After Elliot told the twins that they needed to get ready for bed, Lizzie and Dickie went to Olivia and gave her another hug. She felt so much love for them and they were almost like her own kids.

"Good night, Liv," said Lizzie. "I love you."

"I love you too, 'Livia," said Dickie.

Olivia was shocked at the three little words that the twins had told her and said, "I love you guys too, and that goes towards Maureen, Kathleen, and Elliot."

Her eyes began to well up with tears of happiness as the older girls came and hugged her. "You all are so sweet."

About an hour later, Elliot and Olivia were in the bedroom sprawled out on the bed under the sheets. He looked at her for a while and locked his eyes on hers and leaned in and kissed her good night on the cheek since her lip was still a little sore from it being busted up and swollen. Then, he broke the kiss and pulled up the hem of her silk pajama shirt and Olivia felt a blowing kiss low against her stomach and Elliot's arms wrapped around her waist as she sifted through his hair.

"I'm glad both of you are all right," whispered Elliot.

"Me too," she whispered back to him as he smoothed his hand on her cheek. A little while later, Olivia fell asleep and Elliot looked at her for a long time and saw how beautiful she looked and realized how lucky he was to have her. He opened up a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a box with an engagementring. Now he decided it was the time to propose to her and take her out on a date.


	13. The Proposal

**Papacita's Mexican Restaurant – 2 Weeks Later – 4 Months**

It was Friday night and Elliot decided that this would be the night that he would propose to Olivia. He let her pick out the restaurant, which was, of course, Mexican food because she started to have a craving for anything spicy.

"Are you going to be able to eat everything that you ordered?" Elliot asked Olivia after she told the waitress her order.

"I am eating for two now, so it should all feed me and this little one," she replied.

"Whatever suits you," he said, smiling.

Elliot was anticipating this night for a long time and he had even practiced asking her the question in the mirror, because he wanted it to be romantic. He checked his pocket to make sure that the ring was there and pulled it out. Olivia knew that he was up to something, but what exactly was it?

He stood up and walked over on the other side of the booth where Olivia was sitting and got down on one knee. She knew what was about to happen and she was ready at anything for him.

Elliot opened up the box and got out the ring and took her hands into his and said, "I love you with all of my heart and soul. In fact, I've loved you since the first moment that I saw you come in through the doors of the squad room that day and I want to commit to spending the rest of my life with you, the kids, and the baby. Now I'm asking you to be my wife. Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

"Oh baby," Olivia said, very ecstatically. "Yes, I'll marry you and I want all of us to become a family too."

"Yes?" he asked. Olivia approvingly shook her head yes.

Elliot put the ring on her finger and took her hand and kissed it. Then, he pulled her up and took her into his arms as they were among a large crowd in the restaurant who were celebrating with them. Olivia then leaned in and kissed Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck, smoothing her hand on the back of his head.

**Olivia Benson's Apartment – Saturday – 8:30am**

Elliot woke up and looked for Olivia on the other side of the bed, but she wasn't there. He got up out of the bed wearing his boxers and pulled on a gray NYPD T-shirt that he had left at her apartment at one other time and walked towards the bathroom door where he heard Olivia getting sick. He opened the door and found her head over the toilet seat, puking out her guts and walked behind her and gently rubbed her back and moved her hair out of her face.

Olivia loved it when Elliot was so gentle with her. She flushed the toilet and put the seat down and turned around to Elliot and said, "I guess this is what I get for eating too much last night. Will I ever get over this morning sickness before I give birth?"

"Trust me, it'll be over soon," said Elliot. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and Olivia scooted back up against him as he massaged her shoulders. "So, when do you want to set a wedding date?"

"I guess we will tell Cragen first to rattle his cages and we need to tell Munch and Fin that we're getting married." They had already told them that Olivia was pregnant a couple weeks ago when she was placed on desk duty. Munch told her that he would baby-sit any time and tell him or her jokes while Fin looked at him as if he actually knew how to take care of a baby.

"You want to tell them on Monday?" asked Elliot.

"Sure. I would really like to get married in a few weeks, at least before I start looking like a blimp so that I will be able to fit in a dress," Olivia said, smiling.

"OK, in a few more weeks, we'll be husband and wife."

**SVU Squad Room – Monday – 9:00am**

"Did you guys wrap up the Miller case?" asked Cragen.

"Yes," replied Olivia. "Sarah was found safe at Jeffrey Miller's parents' house and was returned back to Lori."

"He's pleading guilty to first degree kidnapping and assault on a police officer and I will be arraigning him tomorrow," said Casey. "I'll be on vacation next week in Hawaii next week and Liz Donnelly will be handling all of theSVU cases for me."

"Hope you have fun out on the tropics drinking coconut milk and taking hula dances," said Munch. "I would love to be out there."

"Oh John, I would just love to see you dancing with the hula girls in nothing but a grass skirt and a lei," said Fin, chuckling. "That would be a trip to watch you do that."

"I've got front row tickets," teased Munch.

The detectives and Casey all laughed at Munch's jokes. It kept them from not losing their sanity, especially in this line of work that they all did every day.

A little while later, Elliot spoke up and said, "I want you guys to all come in Captain Cragen's office. Olivia and I have something else to tell you."

Casey, Munch, Fin, and Cragen followed the two detectives to Cragen's office. They closed the door and listened to what Elliot and Olivia had to say.

"Well, we have an announcement to make," said Elliot.

"Let me guess," said Munch, "you're going to have twins."

"No, not that," said Olivia, bringing out her hand in front of her to reveal a diamond ring. "Elliot asked me to marry him."

"Oh no, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Liv," teased Cragen. He came over and hugged Olivia and shook hands with Elliot. "Congratulations guys!"

"You're walking me down the aisle. You know you are like a father figure," said Olivia.

"I would be honored," Cragen told her.

"Congratulations, man," said Fin. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, Fin," said Elliot.

"So am I," said Munch, giving Elliot a pat on the back. "I'll be honored to provide comedy at your wedding."

"I would be more honored if you and Fin will be standing beside me as I'm saying 'I do' to the woman that I love."

"We would love to, brother man," said Fin.

"I want you, Casey, to be my bridesmaid and Kathleen will be my other bridesmaid. Maureen is my maid of honor. Elizabeth is the flower girl and Dickie will be the ring bearer. And the wedding will be small." Olivia said, shooting a look at Munch, who just shrugged.

"I would be honored to be part of your wedding, Olivia," said Casey.

After work on Monday, Elliot and Olivia decided to go house hunting to see if they could find a house in a nice neighborhood in Manhattan that would be big enough for seven people, including the baby. They had a few prospects, but they finally found one that suited everyone well. Two weeks later, Elliot and Olivia were married in a small ceremony in front of their family and friends. Olivia looked gorgeous in a white colored, spaghetti strap gown while Elliot had donned a nice suit and tie. It was one of the best and most magical days in their lives and they started their new life as husband and wife.


	14. Boy or Girl?

**Stabler Residence – October – Saturday – 5 Months**

It had been a week and half since Olivia and Elliot had tied the knot and the newlyweds had got the last of Olivia's things from her apartment to move into their new two-story home, which everyone was beginning to get settled in and the three younger Stabler kids were starting to get adjusted in their new school as well while Maureen decided to stay at school in Queens since it was her senior year. Elliot and Olivia were beginning to get adjusted to married life, but it was taking some time getting used to their new life together as husband and wife.

A couple hours later, they were all sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner and making small talk with each other.

"I really love this house, Dad," said Kathleen. "Even though I'm still sharing a room with Maureen."

Maureen rolled her eyes at Kathleen, "Well, at least it's big enough for the both of us." She turned to Elliot and said, "Maybe I can get the attic one day."

"The attic is off limits for right now," said Elliot, scooping up salad onto his plate.

"Come on, Dad," said Maureen. "You can do better than that."

"Liv, you're supposed to be working with Dad on setting up the attic." said Kathleen.

"That's the first I've heard of this," said Olivia, taking a bite of lasagna.

"Can I have the attic?" asked Dickie.

"No, son, not right now," answered Elliot.

Meanwhile, everyone was finished eating dinner and Lizzie was resting her head on Olivia's shoulder when she realized there was something else that she wanted to tell her about another book that she read on the growth and development of babies and Olivia listened to her as she explained about the book.

"So, have you felt the baby move yet?" asked Elizabeth.

"I've been feeling a little flutter, sort of like when you're nervous and you get butterflies. That's what this feels like." Olivia explained to her.

"That's neat," replied Kathleen.

At that time, Olivia could feel the baby flipping and kicking around and turned to Lizzie and Kathleen, "Feel this." She took both of the girls' hands and placed them on the little roundness of her belly, "It's moving around. You two are the first ones that's felt the baby move besides me. "

Both girls were excited as they felt the fluttering and they turned to everyone else in the room to come and feel it too.

"Oh my gosh! This is so amazing," shrieked Kathleen. "Dad, Maureen, Dickie, you've got to feel this."

"This is neat," replied Dickie.

Elliot then came over and placed his large hand on Olivia's stomach, "Wow, this is amazing," he said with a smile.

"This is really awesome," said Maureen. "When are you going back to the doctor?"

"I'm going back on Wednesday and this time, we're hoping to find out if it's a boy or a girl if the baby decides to show off and turn around," replied Olivia.

"I can't wait!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"I'm nervous," chimed in Elliot. "I was like this even before I found out what you guys were."

"Oh, come on Dad," said Maureen, laughing. "Everything will go alright."

"You're right, everything is going fine. We're all a family now and we have a new one that will be joining the family soon." said Elliot.

**SVU Squad Room – Wednesday Morning – 10:30**

"What time is your appointment?" Elliot asked Olivia as they were sitting at their desks where Olivia was putting some papers in order.

"It's at 2:15. Are you going to be able to come with me?"

"Of course I'm coming."

"I told Cap and he has me cleared."

"Easy for you to do since you work at the desk now," teased Elliot.

Olivia grinned and said, "He will clear you for the day too and I'm sure John and Fin will cover for you."

"Detective Benson," called out a uniformed officer. Olivia had decided to keep the name Benson for work since it would confuse everyone to have two Detective Stablers in the same precinct

"Yes?"

"Here are the files that you asked for," said the officer.

Olivia examined the folders, "Oh, ok. Thanks Connie."

"No problem."

"Hey Elliot," called Munch, "we've got a rape case near Central Park."

"I'm coming," Elliot called back. He turned back to Olivia. "I've got to go. See you this afternoon."

"See you then."

**Dr. Samantha Morris' Office – 2:30pm**

"Is Elliot coming today?" asked Dr. Morris when she came into the exam room.

Olivia looked at her watch, "He said that he would be here. Maybe he just got sidetracked on a case."

About that time, the door opened and in came Elliot.

"Hi Dr. Morris," he said. "Sorry I'm running late."

"It's perfectly fine," said Dr. Morris.

"Hey honey," Elliot said to Olivia.

"So, are you guys ready to find out today?" asked Dr. Morris.

"I'm getting a little nervous," said Olivia.

"So am I," added Elliot.

"Maybe this time the baby will turn itself around," said Dr. Morris, smiling slightly.

Dr. Morris got Olivia prepped and the ultrasound machine ready. She pressed the wand until she heard the lub-lub of the baby's heartbeat and then she finally saw the picture of the baby bearing all.

"Well, it looks like everything looks perfectly with your baby, Olivia. You guys are going to have a girl."

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Olivia. "A GIRL?!"

"A girl," repeated Elliot, happily.

"Yes. She's a very active baby girl with a strong heartbeat."

"Is she doing OK?" asked Elliot.

"She's doing very well," said Dr. Morris, turning off the machine and then handing two ultrasound pictures to Olivia. "I'll see you next month. Congratulations and you guyshave a wonderful day!"

"Thanks Dr. Morris," said Olivia.

"Well," said Elliot, turning to Olivia when they got outside, "we're having a precious baby daughter, Liv. She's going to be so much like her mother---sweet, caring, strong, but stubborn as hell."

Olivia smiled and added, "And like her father too---the first three things you said about me, but mean as hell."

"Hey! I'm not mean," said Elliot, teasingly, "not to you anyway."

Olivia giggled, "I'm just kidding. We should go home and tell the kids that they are having a sister and go out to celebrate."

"Sounds great," replied Elliot.

They went home and prepared to tell the kids the big news.


	15. Family Time

**La Posados Mexican Restaurant – 6:30pm**

The whole family went out to celebrate the announcement of the new baby girl. Olivia picked out the place and, of course, it was a Mexican restaurant. Plus, the fact that she told Elliot that she was craving the fajita quesadillas.

"You know, Liv," said Elliot. "Our daughter's going to be born speaking Spanish if you keep eating this kind of food."

"Well, I would like for her to become bilingual when she goes to school," said Olivia, giving him a look. "And I want her to like Mexican food too."

"Can I have one of your fajitas?" Lizzie asked Olivia.

"Sure, sweetheart." She handed the girl a flour tortilla with a piece of chicken fajita meat.

"I want a piece too," said Dickie.

"Here, goofball," Lizzie told her twin brother. "You can half of mine." She tore off a piece of the chicken and tortilla and gave it to Dickie.

"Thanks, Elizabeth," replied Dickie, who bit into the tortilla.

"So, how are things going with the baby?" Maureen asked Olivia.

"Well, Dr. Morris said that everything is fine and Baby Girl has a very strong heartbeat."

"This is so awesome!" exclaimed Kathleen. "I'm so glad that we're having another girl in this family. Maybe I can recruit her to be on the drill team when she goes to high school. What do you guys think?"

"She needs to be on the drill team rather than becoming a cop like her parents," said Elliot, smiling.

"Dad!" exclaimed Kathleen, laughing.

**Stabler Residence – 8:30pm**

About a couple hours later, they had all gotten home in chaos. The girls and Olivia were laughing and giggling over girl talk while Dickie was being nosy and rolling his eyes. After everyone settled down, Elliot announced that it was time for the twins to get ready for bed. They said good night to their father and new step-mom and the twins retreated off to their bedrooms with Maureen and Kathleen following them after deciding to give Elliot and Olivia some alone time.

Meanwhile, Olivia went in the living room and stretched out on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Elliot came in there and stretched out and rested his head on her lap, his cheek pressed against the bulge of her belly as Olivia began to run her fingers through his hair.

"It's been a day," said Elliot.

"Yeah, it has been," replied Olivia.

They lay there on the couch for a little while as Elliot shifted in her lap and placed his hand on the bulge of her tummy. About that time, Olivia felt a thump against it and began to gasp.

"I guess you felt that too?" she said, looking at Elliot and smiling.

He looked back up at her with a wide grin, "Yeah that was amazing." He rose up and linked his fingers into hers, placing his hand on her cheek and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Olivia."

"I love you too." Just then, the baby kicked again and Elliot pressed his cheek on her belly and said, "That's my girl. She's letting us know that she's definitely a Stabler."

Olivia looked at him and laughed, "Yes, she sure is."

**SVU Squad Room – Thursday – 10:00am**

"You guys are having a girl," said Casey. "Congratulations!" She came over and hugged Olivia and Elliot.

"Thanks," said Olivia. "We're very excited."

"She's going to be beautiful and will look just like her mother," said Cragen. He turned to Elliot and said, "And I'm not for sure if she will look like you," giving him a pat on the back as Elliot laughed.

"Not to mention free baby-sitting from a comedian and by her honorary uncle," stated Munch with a wink.

"And she'll be surrounded with lots of love from great parents," said Fin. "Also, she will learn lessons on how to be a gangster from Uncle Fin."

"Odafin Tutuola, you are not going to turn my baby into a gangster rapper!" said Olivia, laughing at him.

"I'm just kidding," he said.

"I've got a couple of pictures," said Olivia, showing the group the ultrasound.

"This is her foot and arm," said Elliot, pointing at the parts in the picture.

Munch looked up from his glasses, "Wow, that's interesting."

"That's so sweet," said Casey.

"What's this blur in the picture?" asked Fin, pointing at an arrow.

"That," said Olivia, slightly embarrassed, "is when she decided to show us that she's a girl."

"Well, I have to get back to the office, but I wanted to congratulate you guys on the baby," said Casey.

"Thank you, Casey," replied Elliot.

After Casey left the squad room, everyone got back to work as usual. Olivia started on some paperwork from one of the past cases while the men decided to go check on some leads on their Central Park case.

About an hour later, Cragen came over to Olivia's desk to see how she was coming with the load of paperwork.

"Hey Cap," called out Olivia. "I've got this stack completed and they're ready for you to sign."

"Great," replied Cragen, taking the stack of papers. "I hope I'm not stressing you out over all of this desk duty work. If you want to, I could give half of it to one of the other detectives."

"No, it's fine. I'd rather be on the job here on the desk than at home." As much as Olivia loved Elliot's kids as if they were her own, she also loved being on the job and she would enjoy spending time with them during her maternity leave after the baby is born.

**Stabler Residence – 7:00pm**

Olivia was sitting in the recliner with her legs propped up in the chair. She had came home an hour ago, greeted with dinner that was prepared by Maureen, consisting of baked chicken, broccoli rice casserole, and mixed vegetables. Now she just wanted to relax and tend to the kids with their homework if they needed any help.

She and Maureen were watching TV when a commercial came on that was very sentimental about a father and daughter. She thought about Elliot with the new baby and her eyes began to water.

"Are you OK, Liv?" asked Maureen, handing her a Kleenex.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's only hormones," said Olivia, taking the tissue and wiping her eyes.

About that time, Kathleen came from the stairway and called out, "Are we going shopping with you on Saturday, Olivia?"

"Absolutely," said Olivia, trying not to sound as if she had been crying, "we're going to go to Motherhood, because I need to get some maternity clothes. Then, we can go to a few other places to look at some things for the baby."

"We can make it a girls' day out," said Elizabeth.

"I can go with Dad to Home Depot if you girls are going out," said Dickie.

"We'll let you go," said Kathleen.

"That's OK." Dickie replied.

"He probably needs a man to go with him," Olivia told him with a smile. "You can make it a guys' day out."

About an hour and a half later, Olivia was tired so she decided to go to bed early. This pregnancy was really starting to wear down on her and she needed her rest. Elliot had just called and told her that it would be late when he came home. She went upstairs and told the kids good night and retreated to her bedroom to change clothes, wash her face, and brush her teeth. She pulled the covers up and got in the bed, drifting off to sleep when her daughter had other ideas and started kicking so Olivia lay in the bed to feel her bouncing in her tummy.

"Hey little baby, your mommy needs her rest," she said, patting her hand lightly on the bulge of her belly.

The baby stopped kicking and Olivia turned on her side and drifted to sleep. Sometime later on that night, Elliot must have came home, because she felt his strong, protective arms wrapped around her as if she were an anchor. She shifted in the bed to get a little closer to him as he slung his arm over her shoulder. Elliot was like a safe haven to her and everything felt perfect.


	16. Shopping Trip

**Queens Mall – Saturday – 3:00pm**

Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth got out of the car in the parking lot at the mall in Queens. The girls insisted that this was a great place to shop and hang out with their friends so they wanted Olivia to come here to Motherhood to shop for some maternity clothes.

"Oh, I'm getting so big," announced Olivia, seeing her reflection as they made their way to the door. She was wearing a light purple oversized sweater and jeans.

"No, you don't," said Maureen. "You look tiny for being five months along. I bet you haven't gained that much weight either."

"Ten pounds," muttered Olivia.

"I wouldn't mind if anyone saw you today," said Elizabeth. "Size doesn't matter. You're our step-mom and we love you." Even though Lizzie was only eight, she talked smart for her age and Olivia was impressed with her maturity.

"If I see some of my friends in here, I'll definitely introduce them to you, Olivia," chimed in Kathleen. "You're like a big sister, even though you have to set rules for us and take part in the parenting role to raise us since you're married to Dad."

Olivia smiled at her, "Thanks girls. You're too sweet."

"So, are we going to go to Motherhood first?" Maureen asked Olivia.

"You guys know this place better than I do, so honey, show me the way."

The girls giggled at Olivia's comment and made their way into Motherhood.

Meanwhile, Elliot and Dickie were walking around in the paint department at Home Depot looking at a few paint samples that the salesman had brought. Olivia had specifically told him that she wanted the nursery to be painted light pink with the wallpaper decorated with ladybugs and butterflies.

"Is this the wallpaper that you're looking for, Dad?" Dickie asked, holding up a small strip of paper.

Elliot looked at it and took the strip of paper, "Yeah, that's it." He showed Dickie one of the paint samples that he was holding, "What do you think of this color? Does it look like a light pink shade that Olivia had talked about for the baby's room?"

Dickie shrugged, "It's too girlie, but if that's the color that Olivia wants to paint the nursery, then it looks nice. She deserves to pick out what she wants the color of the room to be and so do you. It will be nice for my little sister to wake up in a room with a bright color."

Elliot smiled at his son. He was very much like his twin—smart and intelligent for his age. All of his kids had accepted Olivia into the family and he was glad about that.

"Why don't we go and get the paint and wallpaper?"

"OK." Dickie followed his dad to the paint aisle.

At Motherhood, Maureen and Kathleen were helping Olivia go through the racks of the casual clothes while Elizabeth helped looked for some work clothes.

"These shirts look really cute, Liv," said Kathleen, holding up a couple of long-sleeved layered shirts.

Olivia looked up from the racks to see what she was holding, "Oh yeah, those are cute." She herself was carrying several dress shirts, pants, and jeans.

"The corduroys are in style this fall," stated Maureen, showing her a pair of maroon colored pants.

"Good to hear from the fashion critic," said Olivia, smiling at her.

After finding all of the maternity clothes that she needed for the rest of her pregnancy, Olivia checked out and she and the girls went to Toys 'R Us, Lollipops and Lace, and Baby Gap to look at clothes, toys, and furniture such as a crib, swing, bouncing seat, stroller, and playpen. There were "ooohs" and "aaahs" that came out from everyone as they looked at clothes and other baby things. Olivia and Elliot had talked about registering at a few stores so the other detectives at work could get an idea of what they needed if anyone planned to get them anything. She went to do that at Toys 'R Us and then they went to Target at their baby registry department.

**Stabler Residence – 6:30pm**

Everyone had just come home from their shopping trip and was talking about their day out in the city. The girls and Olivia talked about the fun that they had looking at baby stuff, showing Elliot and Dickie all of Olivia's maternity clothes and a few baby clothes. On the other hand, the guys showed them the wallpaper for the nursery that would be put up in the room. A little while later, Elliot and Olivia went upstairs to the spare bedroom of what would soon become the nursery. They looked around to see where the furniture would go in their daughter's room and had a vision of what everything would look like when they painted and the wallpaper was put on in there. This was only the beginning of planning for the arrival of their daughter and life was going good.

Later on that night, Elliot was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Olivia sat up in the bed under the covers watching Saturday Night Live. He turned off the light in the bathroom and walked into the bedroom wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt and drawstring pants.

"You actually like to watch this?" he asked as he pointed to the TV and climbed into bed next to her. He moved the sheets and lifted up her tank top to kiss her belly. At five months, she already had a bulge in her tummy and Elliot could see her body changing, but she still looked tiny.

"Not really," she replied, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. "I was just waiting for you."

Elliot smiled and leaned over to kiss her deeply. He moved on top of her carefully, trying not to put his entire weight on her. Olivia moved her hands from his cheek to the back of his head, sifting his hair with her fingers as Elliot lifted up her leg, reveling in their kiss.He then broke their kiss and gave Olivia a peck on the cheek and laid back on the bed next to her, feeling their baby kick against the palm of his hand and reaching over to turn off the lamp.

Life was definitely good, Elliot thought, as he and Olivia fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Baby Shower

**A/N: OK, here's the long-awaited chapter. Sorry it's been so long for the update, but this was a really busy semester at school and I've been working on a revised version for this story on SVUFiction(nothing major, though). Here's Chapter 17 now. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to April for beta-aing!**

**Chapter 17: Baby Shower**

**SVU Squad Room – Monday – 2 Months Later – 7 Months **

Elliot, Munch, and Fin had just came from the break room downstairs to see how the female detectives were decorating, Today was going to be the day where the women were hosting a baby shower for Olivia and Elliot.

"Elliot," called out Det. Elena Martinez, "we're ready if you want to bring Olivia in here."

"I'll go get her," said Elliot.

Around 2:30, Olivia came in the break room with a surprised look. Elena handed her a glass of punch and she looked around the room in amazement. The room was decorated with pink and white balloons and the table had a cake decorated with ladybugs and butterflies. Everyone had cake and punch and a little while later, Olivia sat in her special chair and opened up the gift bags and presents. She got every little necessity including pacifiers, a bucket with a rubber duck filled with shampoo, bedtime wash, baby wipes, baby powder, hand sanitizer, Lysol spray, and A-D diaper ointment. She also got blankets, crib sheets, diapers, a pack of onesies, some cute little outfits and layettes, bibs, a baby tub, socks, baby gym, bouncing seat, a playpen, Boppie pillow, some toys such as a rattle doll, Fisher Price aquarium, Diaper Genie, a toy attachment to the car seat with a remote. Last but not least, they got a stroller, diaper bag, and a car seat that everyone had went in on for Olivia and Elliot.

Afterwards, Casey had walked in and Olivia finished opening up the presents and handed her a photo album and a Jumbo pack of Huggies.

"Aww, thanks Casey," cooed Olivia. "That's really sweet."

"It holds about 200 pictures, so you guys will have enough slots to put in pictures of the baby."

"We just bought a digital camera, so we'll be using that to take a lot of pictures," said Elliot. He held up the pack of diapers. "These will be very useful too."

"Oh yeah, most definitely," agreed Olivia.

"I'm glad you guys like the photo album," answered Casey. "Before I forget, George wanted me to give this to you." She handed Olivia an envelope and a gift card to Target.

"This is nice," said Elliot. "Tell him we said thanks."

"I'll let him know," said Casey. "Congratulations to both of you!" She reached over and gave Olivia a hug and did the same to Elliot.

It was 5:30 and Olivia was sitting at her desk, cradling her expanded tummy. She thought about Christmas coming up soon and looked around at the few pictures on her desk now and realized that it wouldn't be too long before the picture gallery will be expanding when the baby will come. Plus, she'll be experiencing with the digital camera and working on using a picture of the baby as a desktop for her computer.

Elliot was outside loading all of their gifts in the car with Cragen and Fin so Olivia had decided to wait in the squad room to stay out of the freezing cold until they all came back in here so she and Elliot could go home.

Munch came over to Olivia's desk looking for everyone, "Where's Elliot?" he asked.

"He's outside loading everything up in the car that we got from the shower today. We got tons of stuff from individual people and everyone had also gone in and bought a stroller, diaper bag, and car seat. Then, we also got a $50 gift card from Huang to Target."

Munch raised his eyebrows "A $50 gift card from Huang."

"Yeah, I know," replied Olivia. "Elliot couldn't believe it either."

"Huang is a very thoughtful shrink. Making the big money and giving it to you guys."

Olivia laughed, "Yeah, he's great."

Meanwhile, Elliot, Cragen, and Fin walked into the squad room. Don and Fin pulled off their hat, coat, and gloves. Everyone chatted for a little while about some of the cases that the men were investigating, the baby shower gifts, and the baby. Elliot realized it was getting late so he helped Olivia put on her oversized jacket as she got her scarf and hat. They both said bye to everyone and went home for the night.

**Stabler Residence – 12:30am**

Olivia got out of the bed and pulled the covers back on Elliot. She had been awakened by her daughter kicking and bouncing around. The past few nights this has been going on and it was getting later when the baby decided to become active. She quietly went downstairs so she didn't wake up Elliot. She thought that he'd probably freak out and think that she's going into early labor.

Olivia walked into kitchen and turned on the lights. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and grabbed a knife to cut it in slices. As she took a bite of the apple, she heard a familiar voice that startled her.

"Can't sleep?" Maureen asked, standing in the doorway.

Olivia jumped, "Oh hey. No, the baby woke me up kicking so I thought I'd come down here for a little while and grab something to eat." She paused and looked at Maureen, "Your sister is going to be a handful when she gets here."

Maureen smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait for her to get here."

There was a long pause for a while and Olivia spoke up, "So, what are you doing down here so late?"

"Studying for my Biology final," answered Maureen. "There are so many terms, definitions, and formulas that I have to know. I want to do well on this test and the class so I can pass and graduate." She showed Olivia her Biology book and what she had to study.

Olivia took another bite of her apple and looked at the book, "Whoa girl, this is a lot more than what I remembered studying in high school."

Maureen's eyes widened, "You had to study most of this stuff too?"

"Yeah, the majority of it,"

"Wow."

They talked for a little while about Biology and about school in general. It was about 1:30 and Maureen decided to wrap up her studying and Olivia needed to get back to bed.

Maureen picked up her books and headed upstairs. She stopped at the stairway and turned to Olivia, "I'm so glad you're here with all of us, Liv. You're really special and I'm really happy that you and Dad met each other."

"Me too,"

"Good night," Maureen went over to hug Olivia. "Love you."

Olivia was surprised at what Maureen had told her. She hugged her back. "Good night. Love you too."

Maureen headed upstairs to her bedroom and Olivia turned out the lights in the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water, took a sip, and went upstairs back to the bedroom.


	18. An Ordinary Day

**Stabler Residence – Thursday – 7:30am – 8 Months**

**January 2005**

Olivia was in the bedroom putting on her makeup while Elliot was getting everything together for work. He grabbed his gun, holster, clipped on his badge on the front of his belt, and put his wallet in the back pocket of his pants. The kids had just left for their first day back to school after Christmas break. Lizzie and Dickie didn't want to go back, but Elliot told them to go out and get a good education, even though he was going to miss them being a big help to Olivia around the house by helping her cook and clean.

Meanwhile, Elliot grabbed his jacket and announced that he was headed out to work to check out on a case with Munch and Fin.

"I'll see you at work," said Elliot.

"Okay. Bye baby," She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." He walked downstairs towards the door and left for work.

**SVU Squad Room – 10:30am**

This Thursday had started out like any other ordinary day at the precinct. Cases were being worked on by the detectives and Olivia sat at her desk working on mounds of paperwork. Her eyes were beginning to get tired so she decided to walk around in the hallway.

She went to the break room where several of the detectives were in there chatting with each other and eating some brownies and sugar cookies that were left over from one of the women's New Year's celebrations.

Olivia grabbed a brownie and took a bite when Mandy, one of the rookie detectives, came over to get a brownie for herself.

"Hey Olivia," said Mandy. "How's it going?"

"Fine," replied Olivia, smiling. "I swear that my butt is getting bigger every day." She was referring to the sweets and the pregnancy.

"It's the pregnancy thing," replied Elena Martinez, who came over to chat. "This always happens when you're having a girl."

Olivia laughed and took another bite of her brownie, "My baby is going to come out weighing over ten pounds if I don't stop eating like this."

About an hour later, Olivia was at her desk picking off the lint on her dark green turtleneck sweater and going back to her paperwork. Elliot was still out with Munch and Fin on their case and Olivia had thought that they would be back so Elliot could take her out for lunch. She looked towards Cragen's office where she could see him looking at some paperwork.

Suddenly, a man walked into the squad room that caught her attention. She thought that he looked familiar and then remembered that he was Michael Perry. His wife, Cassandra, was raped last year and she and Elliot had worked her case, which had been unsolved until a few months ago when Elliot and Fin arrested the suspect. Olivia had been aware of the arrest by Elliot so she assumed that Michael Perry was coming in to find out any new information on the case—most likely, information that she probably wouldn't be able to give out if it involved the person that was in custody.

"Can I help you, sir?" Olivia asked.

Michael turned around and looked at Olivia. He seemed to be very calm despite everything that had happened to his wife in the past year. "I need to talk to a detective who may have worked my wife's case last year. Her name is Cassandra Perry."

"I'm Detective Benson," replied Olivia. "I was one of the detectives who investigated her case."

"Do you know if they caught the man who did this?" asked Michael. "I heard that there's someone in custody."

Olivia gave him a concerned look, "Why don't we go over here and talk?" She gestured to her desk and Michael pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the edge of her desk.

"Mr. Perry," Olivia began, "there is a man who is currently in custody right now who was involved in your wife's rape."

"Could you tell me who he is?"

Olivia felt bad for this man and couldn't imagine what he had been through with his wife being raped. Personally, she would tell him, but she was a cop with the New York City Police Department and would be held liable if she gave out confidential information.

"I'm not allowed to give out the suspect's name at this time and the other three detectives who worked on the case aren't in right now, but you can leave your phone number and I can give it to them so they can call you." She turned around to hand Michael a pen and paper.

As she turned back around, she was going to put her arms on the desk, but couldn't since her left wrist had felt like it was stuck on something. She looked down to see what was going and was shocked to see that her left wrist was handcuffed to the desk drawer.

Olivia looked up at Michael, "What the –."

"I want to know who raped my wife and I have to know before six hours!" he exclaimed. He pointed to a bomb that was attached to the handcuffs on Olivia. It had a timer set for six hours.

Olivia looked at the bomb and saw that it was definitely set for six hours. She prayed and hoped that Cragen would come in and help would be coming soon in talking Michael Perry out of getting revenge.

TBC...


	19. Standoff

**SVU Squad Room – 11:30am**

Cragen came out of his office carrying mounds of paperwork to bring to Olivia. He hated to see her do all the work, but she always told him that she didn't mind it even though she was tired. After all, Olivia and Elliot had been working on fixing up the nursery during their free time after work.

"I brought some more paperwork for you and Elliot just called to say that he, Munch, and Fin are on their way back here—" Cragen stopped in mid-sentence when he realized that the man sitting beside Olivia's desk had handcuffed Olivia to her desk with a bomb.

"What is going on here?" he asked solemnly, eyeing his detective.

"Captain, this is Michael Perry," replied Olivia. "His wife, Cassandra was raped last year and –"

Michael cut her off, "I'm here to find out the bastard who did this to Cassandra and nobody here will give it to me."

"Why are you taking drastic measures in this case by taking an officer hostage?" questioned Cragen.

"Because my wife has suffered so much and I just want to know who did this," said Michael, calmly. "I don't want to hurt Detective Benson—I don't want to hurt anyone here."

Olivia sat at her desk listening to the exchanges between Cragen and Michael. She was scared for herself and her baby's safety, but relieved that he didn't want to hurt her.

**One Hour Later**

"This is Capt. Donald Cragen from the Special Victims Unit. I need Bomb Squad sent over here at the 16th Precinct in Manhattan ASAP!" barked Cragen into the phone. "We have a 33-year-old male who has come in with a bomb and one of the detectives on my squad has been handcuffed to it. I repeat, send Bomb Squad ASAP!"

Meanwhile, Elliot, John, and Fin were about a few blocks from the precinct checking out on a case before heading back.

"It's almost 1:00," said Fin, glancing at his watch. "Do you guys want to grab something to eat?" Elliot and Munch both nodded.

"I'll pick up a salad or something for Liv and take it back to her," said Elliot. "Or either chili since she's been craving that a lot lately."

"Has she tried the pickles and ice cream thing yet?" asked Munch.

"Not yet, but she loves Cool Whip with honey roasted peanuts and beef jerky on the side."

The three men were about to make their way in the Soup and Sandwich Shop when Elliot's cell phone rang.

He pulled it out of his coat pocket, "Stabler."

"Elliot, this is Don," said Cragen, calmly. "Listen, you should bring Munch and Fin back here with you now. There's a standoff here at the precinct and Michael Perry has Olivia handcuffed to a bomb."

"The Michael Perry from the Perry case last year," said Elliot.

"Yes, the one whose wife was raped."

Elliot knew he had to hang up so he could back to the precinct to make sure that Olivia was all right. "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Fin asked.

"There's a standoff at the precinct and Olivia has been taken hostage."

"What!" exclaimed Munch. "I know he's only a shrink, but I'm going to call Huang to see if maybe he can help us out in negotiating. This guy may have some serious mental problems if he's taken this drastic matter by handcuffing Olivia to a bomb."

Elliot nodded and Munch took out his cell phone and dialed Huang's number.

**16th Precinct Building – 1:30pm**

"Hey, I came just as soon as I received John's message," said Dr. George Huang.

"Thanks George," said Elliot.

"Do you think you can negotiate with Michael Perry?" asked Fin, becoming worried as Elliot was.

George nodded, "I can try. What is his background and how he is connected to you?"

Munch filled him in on Michael Perry and his wife's rape case that they had worked last year.

"OK," began Huang. "If we can go in there, I can negotiate, but I may need Elliot's help. He might be able to get the point across in order get this guy's attention to something else so Bomb Squad can do their job in recovering the bomb and checking it out."

Elliot looked at Munch and Fin, who both nodded with encouragement, and turned back to George.

"I will help you, but I won't say anything to set him off, because I don't want him to hurt Olivia."

Two and a half hours had passed by since Olivia had been handcuffed to her desk. Her arms and legs were tired and she just wanted all of this to be over. She looked at the timer ticking on the bomb and at Michael, who started to make some small talk. As he was starting to say something, George quietly walked into the squad room and made his way towards Michael and Olivia.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"I'm Dr. George Huang with the FBI and I want to talk to you about the situation with your wife."

"Yes, do you know the man who did this to her."

Huang looked at Olivia, who seemed calm, but he could tell that she was afraid. He turned back at Michael. "No, I don't know him, but you really do not want to do this---"

Michael cut him off, "I already said that I don't want to hurt anyone! I just want justice for my wife and my family."

"I understand," said George, attempting to calm the man down. "You shouldn't take this measure. It's not worth it by taking Detective Benson hostage. She's just an innocent person and didn't have anything to do with what happened to your wife. Bomb Squad are on their way and you need to let them check the bomb, take off the handcuffs, and let her go."

"Michael, please listen to Dr. Huang," started Elliot. "Man, I'm sorry with what happened to your wife, but this is not going to change anything and you should let Detective Benson go. She doesn't need this right now. She's going to have a baby soon and it's her first child and you shouldn't put her through this stress. Just give me the handcuffs and use me."

Michael looked at Olivia and then at Elliot, who decided to make small talk with the man in order to get his attention on something else.

"Do you have any children, Mr. Perry?" asked Elliot.

"My wife and I have a daughter who just turned four. We had planned to have more, but after the rape, she wouldn't let them near her. I love her and I hope that maybe we will have what we used to have back into our marriage."

About that time, Bomb Squad officers came to check out the bomb. Michael had already took the handcuffs off of Olivia and handed them to Elliot. He had finally decided to end the standoff peacefully without anyone getting hurt.

"I'm expecting a little girl next month," said Olivia.

"You take care of your daughter, all right," said Michael. "She will brighten up your life just like my daughter did to my wife when she was born."

Olivia nodded and smiled slightly. She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but was thinking that it was just hormones or what she had went through with the standoff.

Munch and Fin came over to apprehend Michael, who held up his hands for Munch to handcuff him and take him into custody. After they had left, one of the officers from Bomb Squad took a look into the bomb and was surprised at what he had seen and called Elliot, Cragen, and George over.

"There was never any bomb at all," announced the officer. "Maybe he was just doing this as a scare. We'll take it with us and check it out."

"Thank you, officer," said Cragen.

Olivia slowly got up out of her chair and walked towards Elliot. He took her into his arms and embraced her. He stroked her hair andlooked at her, tucking strands of her hair, which she was letting grow out a little, behind her ear.

"Are you OK?" asked Elliot.

Olivia nodded, "I don't know. I'm sort of feeling light headed."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" She gave him an 'I'm really OK' look.

"You probably need to go and get checked out," insisted Huang.

"Let's go," said Cragen.

Elliot helped Olivia put on her jacket and they walked out of the squad room with Cragen and George. Everything was beginning to get back to normal after the standoff and they were all glad that it was over.

TBC...


	20. The Aftermath

**SVU Squad Room – Friday – 10:30am**

Elliot and Olivia walked in the swinging doors of the squad room. Cragen had given them the day off since Olivia needed her rest after the standoff and Elliot needed to be with her. Under the captain's orders, Olivia had to talk to Dr. Huang about what she had gone through with the standoff yesterday. She went upstairs to see George and get this over with while Elliot stayed downstairs to chat with Cragen.

"So, was everything all right with Liv at the hospital last night?" asked Cragen, folding his arms to his chest.

"Yeah, the doctor gave her a pill for her light-headedness and to keep her calm," replied Elliot.

"Did everything check out with the baby?"

"The baby is fine. Her doctor did an ultrasound. She got on to Olivia about putting herself in danger like that from still working and threatened to make her take off work. Aside from that, she starts going for her weekly visits in two weeks."

Meanwhile, Olivia was sitting on the couch in the lounge room upstairs reading _American Baby_ when Dr. Huang came up there and sat in the chair across from her.

"How are you feeling today, Olivia?" asked George.

"I guess I'm doing fine for someone who is eight months pregnant," Olivia replied sarcastically. She looked at George apologetically and added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that."

George nodded, "It's all right." He changed the subject. "Tell me what you were feeling yesterday when Michael Perry handcuffed you to what was supposed to be a bomb."

Olivia looked at him and took a deep breath. She placed on her hand on her belly where her baby was resting on her ribcage and shifted from her place on the couch to get more comfortable. "To tell you the truth, I was frightened."

"Frightened about what?" he asked with concern.

"I was scared for myself and the baby." Her lips began to quiver and she started to cry. She placed her hands on her face. "I didn't know what was going to happen. There were so many things going on in my head the whole time during the standoff and at one time, I didn't know if I was going to come out alive."

"But you're here now and acknowledging how you were feeling."

"He was so nice, but I thought that the bomb was going to go off at any second or that he might let me go. I wanted to be brave for myself and for Elliot. He didn't need to see me being afraid and stressed out, but I know he did and he was scared for what would happen," she continued, wiping her eyes with a Kleenex. "I've been doing this job for so long and there's a lot of danger and risks involved. Working in the unit, Elliot and I see so many things that are unimaginable—rapists and child molesters. Some of them get off, but others are put away forever where they can't hurt anyone ever again."

She paused for a moment, looking down at the floor. She then turned back at George, "You know, ever since I first learned that I was pregnant and becoming a mother, I was scared. God, I was scared, but excited. I promised to myself that I would do anything for this child and protect her and keep her from harm."

"You're doing great, Olivia," reassured George.

Tears began to stream down her face again. She hated crying in front of Dr. George Huang, but she was hormonal and vulnerable and knew that she needed to talk about this incident instead of bottling everything up inside her.

"How can I bring a child into a world like this that is so cruel and uncaring?" she stated. "I'm due next month and I still don't know how I'm going to be as a mom. I mean, I'm going to be so overprotective over my child when I'm in this line of work, but I'm a cop and that's what I am. It's in my blood and I know that I'm going to worry about my child even though down the road, I'll be working cases involving kids and it will affect a lot because of my baby."

George smiled at her, "It may be impossible with the way the world is, but it will work. You will make it work, together with Elliot. I can tell right now from your feelings and emotions that you already love this baby and you will make a great mother. You're a very strong person, Olivia, inside and out, and a dedicated cop. So is Elliot. This baby is going to be lucky to have great parents like the two of you."

"I was starting to have a lot of doubts at first, but I think everything will be fine. You make things so much easier, Doc," said Olivia, smiling as she stood up slowly and picked up her magazine. "Thank you so much for listening. I think I may need to be shrinked every once in a while."

George nodded, "It's what I'm here for."

George walked downstairs with Olivia to meet with Elliot and Cragen. When they came down there, Munch, Fin, and Elliot were talking and Cragen had already gone back to his office. Olivia excused herself to go to the bathroom and when she left, Elliot walked towards Dr. Huang to see how his session was with Olivia.

"How is she doing?" Elliot asked George.

"She was traumatized from the standoff, but other than that, everything seems to be all right with her," explained George. "As long as she is surrounded by her family and friends, especially you and the kids, she will be fine. Just let her stay busy and focus with other things such as preparing for the baby's birth."

"Yeah, she's definitely getting excited about that. She can't wait for her to get here." Elliot gave George a pat on the back, "Thanks a lot, man."

"No problem."

About that time, Olivia had walked back into the squad room. She and Elliot visited with everyone for a few more minutes and then they left to go spend the rest of their day off together."

**Stabler Residence – 3 Weeks Later – Saturday, February 5th**

Elliot was in the nursery putting the white-finish crib that Olivia had picked for the baby. He had done this numerous times before with the other kids so he had a lot of experience getting things together, especially anything baby-related. After this was done, with Dickie's help, he put the _Winnie the Pooh_ mobile over the crib and turned it on to hear the theme music. Elliot and Dickie looked at each other and smiled.

"I can't wait for my little sister to get here," said Dickie.

"Me too, buddy," replied Elliot, grabbing his son in a bear hug. "Only three more weeks left."

They went back to working on the crib to make sure it was sturdy and put the mattress in there. After that was done, Elliot worked on the changing table, baby swing, bouncing seat, and the playpen.

Downstairs, Olivia, Kathleen, Maureen, and Elizabeth were in the living room sorting out baby clothes, blankets, and towels that were to go in the dresser.

"I'm so ready for her to get here," Olivia told the girls as she sat on the couch going through clothes that she wanted to put on hangers, some stuffed animals, a rattle doll, and a Precious Moments blanket.

After they were done going through everything, Kathleen decided to do pedicures with her doing Olivia while Maureen did Elizabeth. She grabbed a bottle of light pink nail polish and began to paint them when she noticed how Olivia's feet were swollen.

"Liv, your feet are swollen," announced Kathleen, examining her feet.

Olivia shook her head and assured Kathleen, "It's supposed to be swollen like that. Dr. Morris said that it usually happens during the last few weeks because I'm retaining a lot of fluid and have slow circulation."

Kathleen nodded and felt better after Olivia told her that and began to paint her toenails, "When Mom was pregnant with the twins, her feet were swollen a lot, but I was so young to remember to ask her what caused it."

A couple hours later, Elliot called out to everyone from upstairs so they could see the work that he and Dickie had done with the nursery. When they got upstairs with the clothes and necessities with the girls helping Olivia carry the boxes, Elliot opened the door and took Olivia's hand, leading her in the room with the rest of the gang following behind them.

They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw all of the furniture in the room. It went really well with the light pink walls with the ladybug and butterfly trim.

"Oh El," said Olivia, beaming. "This looks great. You guys placed everything exactly where I wanted it."

Elliot and Dickie looked at each other and grinned. He went over to Olivia and pressed a kiss to her lips, "I knew you would love it."

"I love it," announced Elizabeth.

"It looks great," agreed Maureen and Kathleen in unison.

The girls and Dickie went through the basket that was brought in. They started with hanging up the clothes in the closet, and placing the blankets and other clothes in the dresser.

Olivia sat in the rocking chair with Elliot standing beside her. They watched as the kids were fixing up the room with the stuffed animals and toys. Everything was beginning to come together as they were anxiously awaiting the birth of their daughter. Olivia's weekly doctor visits showed that everything looked healthy and it was all that mattered now.

TBC


	21. Labor Pains

**SVU Squad Room – Tuesday, February 22nd – 3 days before due date**

**9:30am**

Elliot and Olivia walked into the squad room bundled up in their jackets. The weather outside had forecasted for partly cloudy skies, but it was windy and it made it a lot cooler.

Elliot walked over toward John, who was sitting at his desk, "Good morning."

"Morning Elliot," replied Munch. "Good morning Olivia."

"Good morning," Olivia said to Munch.

"Hey guys," called out Fin, who was coming through the swinging doors. He turned to Olivia, "I didn't think you would be here this week with your due date coming up soon."

"I plan to continue working until I have the baby," she replied back. "I'm ready for her to be born. I went to Dr. Morris yesterday and she says everything is fine and I'm due to have her sometime this week."

"I would too," joked Munch. The other three detectives glanced at him as if he were crazy.

"You can be the first pregnant man in history," Olivia shot back at him. She sat down at her desk with her nine-month tummy proudly exposed.

Munch shrugged and rubbed his stomach, "I would make a nice pregnant man. If Arnold did it in _Junior_, then so could I."

Elliot shook his head and Munch's comment and grabbed a few things from his desk. He had talked to Cragen a few days earlier about transferring to the SVU in Queens when Olivia came back from maternity leave since he knew they wouldn't be able to work as partners anymore with them being married. Elliot knew a few cops there and he, Cragen, and Olivia had agreed that it would be a good idea and Cragen decided that Olivia would get a new partner.

"Do you want to go out and check out some leads on that case?" Elliot asked Fin.

Fin nodded, "Yeah, we might as well. The weather isn't going to get any warmer with the wind."

They were about to leave out when Elliot went to the coffee pot where Munch was pouring himself a cup of coffee. Cragen was at a police commissioners meeting and Munch was the only one that could stay and help Olivia do paperwork.

"Keep an eye out on Olivia for me," he told John. He knew that the baby could come any day now and always took precaution when he left out in the field to canvas a scene or work a case.

"Will do, Elliot."

"Thanks, man," Elliot walked over to Olivia's desk, "See you later."

"See ya," she called back. He walked out with Fin, leaving Olivia with the sweetest smile on her face.

About an half-hour later, Olivia and Munch were sitting at their desks doing some paperwork from the Bowers case that Elliot and Fin had investigated last week. Munch looked at some files that were brought in from the file room and he took Olivia the other half of them.

It was around 12:30 and Olivia had just finished eating a sandwich that she had brought from home. She sat at her desk working on some more papers when she needed to go to the bathroom for what had seemed like the millionth time.

She walked out to the hallway and went to the ladies' room. As she came out of the stall to wash her hands at the sink, she felt something slippery on her feet and gripped the counter to keep from falling. When she looked down to see what it was, there was a puddle of water between her legs. Her water broke and she was going into labor right here at work, which was the last place where she wanted this to happen.

The first thing that crossed through her mind was that she needed to call Elliot and let him know she was in labor and needed to get to the hospital. 'Oh gosh,' she thought. Munch was the only other person in the squad room and he would probably think thatshe might be playing. 'He better get serious,' she thought to herself. She walked slowly back into the squad room and stood in front of Munch to get his attention.

John was whistling and looked up from his paperwork, "What's going on?" he asked with a concerned look.

"My water broke," said Olivia. She was beginning to feel the cramps and she hissed when the pain seared through her belly.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Munch. "You're in labor."

"I've got to call Elliot."

"Don't worry, I'll call him," Munch dropped everything, grabbed his coat, and helped Olivia as she tried breathing when they went outside to the squad car. He called Elliot on his cell phone to let him know that Olivia was in labor and they were on their way to the hospital.

TBC


	22. The Birth

**Chapter 22: The Birth**

**Manhattan Memorial Hospital – 9:00am**

Elliot ran in the hospital and headed straight toward the waiting room with Fin tagging along behind him. When they got in there, Munch was sitting in the chair, but he stood up when he saw Elliot and Fin.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked Munch.

"The nurse took her to a room a little while ago to check her blood pressure and heart rate. She also said that they're checking to see how far she is dilated."

Around that time, Ashley, the labor and delivery nurse, walked into the waiting room and acknowledged the three men. She then turned to Elliot.

"Are you Elliot? Detective Benson is asking for you."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, I'm her husband. How is she?"

"She's dilated to a five right now, which means that she could be in labor for several hours if it stays that number for a while," explained Ashley. "Her contractions aren't coming really fast now, even though she's having cramps. I asked her if she wanted anything for the pain, but she said she didn't."

"That's Olivia, always the tough one."

Ashley smiled at Elliot, "She's in room 226 down the hall on your right past the nurses' station. I already called Dr. Morris and she's on her way here."

"Thanks Ashley."

"John and I will go back to the precinct to wait for Cragen to come back from the meeting," announced Fin. "Call us if you need us to do anything."

"Thanks Fin." Munch and Fin walked out and Elliot went towards Olivia's room.

Meanwhile, Olivia was in her room watching _Regis and Kelly_ and looking around the room at the monitors surrounding her bed. The nurse had her hooked to an IV and she was strapped to a monitor that rested across her stomach that checked hers and the baby's heart rate as well as the rate of her contractions.

"Hey Livvie," said a voice outside the room.

Olivia looked up from the TV and saw Elliot standing there, "Hi honey."

He walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed, "I came as soon as Munch called me."

"You probably went through the red lights, didn't you?"

"A few of them," answered Elliot, reaching out his hand to Olivia, who took it and was absent-mindedly playing with his fingers. "So, how's our girl doing?"

"She's fine for right now. Maybe she'll come out soon to meet her parents."

Elliot laughed, "Maybe she will soon."

Six hours had passed and yet, there was still no sign of the baby coming anytime. Dr. Morris came in to monitor Olivia and assured her that everything was fine and a normal labor for a first baby could be anywhere between now and twelve hours. Elliot had called Munch and Fin to let them know that the kids would be coming home from school and he needed them to meet them at home so they could tell them that Olivia was in labor.

**5:30pm**

Elliot and Olivia were in the room making small talk while the nurses checked on the monitors that were hooked up to her. The baby's heart rate was normal and didn't seem to be distressed, but Olivia was beginning to have very close contractions even though her cervix was dilated to about 5 cm.

A contraction began to hit and Olivia moaned at the pain and made a face, "Dammit, this hurts."

Elliot grabbed her hand, "Shh, it's alright. Just keep taking deep breaths."

She loved it when he was gentle with her, even during one of her most vulnerable states. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears. Another contraction began to hit and Olivia turned to the delivery nurse and Dr. Morris.

"I need something for the pain."

"Do you want an epidural or a spinal?" asked Dr. Morris.

"Epidural," answered Olivia.

"That will slow down the labor, right?" Elliot asked Dr. Morris.

"It has its different effects on every woman. If she has an epidural now and depending on how it will work, she may not deliver until several more hours."

Elliot turned to Liv and she nodded, "Anything for the pain."

A few nurses turned Olivia on her side and injected the epidural into the IV line in her back. It seemed to lessen the pain from the contractions and the nurse said that it would help with some or all of the labor pains.

Night was falling in the sky and it was nearly one o'clock in the morning. About three epidurals later, Olivia was becoming anxious, exhausted, and nauseated, but it seemed to make her more at ease when Dr. Morris looked up at the monitor: it was delivery time. She sat down in front of Olivia and pulled up the sheet to check her cervix and saw that she was fully dilated to 10cm.

"Okay, Olivia, it's time," announced Dr. Morris. "I need you to breathe and when I count to ten, I want you to push."

Olivia held in her breath and let it out, "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can, you're strong," Elliot assured her. "It will be all okay, baby."

"Oh god, this hurts," Olivia howled through gritted teeth as she pushed after Dr. Morris counted to ten. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Come on Olivia, you're doing well. Breathe again and push."

Olivia collapsed on the pillow and moaned while Elliot wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She took his hand and moved forward to push again.

"Uggggghhhhhh!"

Dr. Morris instructed Olivia to keep taking deep breaths and to push. She looked at the monitor and saw the contraction coming, "OK, it's coming, Olivia, give me a big push."

She gritted her teeth and pushed with all of the energy that she had left in her body. "Gaaaaaahhhhhhh!" she screamed when she felt as if her body was splitting in two."

"Good job," breathed Dr. Morris. After a few more good pushes, Dr. Morris announced that she could see the baby's head. "I can see her head. Just relax and don't push even if have to urge to do so."

A little while later, Olivia heard a loud cry and Dr. Morris proudly held up the baby carefully, "It's a beautiful, perfect, healthy little girl."

She placed the baby on Olivia's abdomen as the nurses dried her off. Elliot came over there, nearly in tears, and Dr. Morris gave him the honor of cutting the umbilical cord and then she handed the baby over to Ashley, who cleaned her up.

"Wow, she's a big girl," called Ashley. "Eight pounds, six ounces, and 21 inches long." She swaddled the baby in a blanket and Elliot helped Olivia sit up as she came back over and handed Olivia her new daughter.

"OK, Olivia," announced Dr. Morris. "I'm going to deliver the placenta, so you'll probably feel a slight tug." It wasn't going to matter to Olivia. All of her attention was focused on bonding with her new daughter.

"Hi, baby girl," said Olivia, crying happily. The baby looked at her mother with big blue eyes.

Elliot came over behind her and looked at their daughter wrapped up in Olivia's arms, "She's so beautiful."

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" asked Dr. Morris.

Olivia looked at her daughter and then at Elliot, "It's going to be Kaitlyn Serena. Elliot and I both love that name and Serena is after my mother."

"She definitely looks like a Kaitlyn," said Ashley.

Meanwhile, the nurses finished up their work and left Olivia and Elliot alone with their new daughter. In that moment, this was beautiful. This was a child that they had created together. Kaitlyn Serena Stabler finally made it into the world and her parents couldn't have been any happier during this special moment.

TBC

Next up: Epilogue—Baby Kaitlyn(Last chapter before sequel)


	23. Epilogue: Baby Kaitlyn

**Manhattan Memorial Hospital – Wednesday – 9:00am**

The sunlight was streaming through the window in Olivia's room. She looked out at the window and it looked like it was going to be a nice sunny day for late February. She hoped that there wouldn't be any more snow till next winter, but spring had not yet come, so they could always get it unexpectedly at any time.

Olivia looked down at the tiny little bundle she was holding. The nurses had brought Kaitlyn in an hour and a half ago and Olivia had just finished nursing her for the first time. It was a new experience with trying to get the baby to latch on, even though she would want to start a breast-feeding marathon with her mother. She thought that this would be the best option for the baby since it would be healthy and was going to continue with it. She smiled at her new daughter and became so wrapped up in bonding with her that she forgot about the soreness in her body. All she had on her mind right now was the baby and smothering her with kisses. She was too sweet to not be loved.

"Hey, sweet angel girl," whispered Olivia. "I'm your mommy."

Kaitlyn moved around in her mother's arms as if she were dreaming and let out a tiny grunting sound. She wore a pink cap and was wrapped up cozily in a pink blanket.

"Let me see what you look like."

Olivia drew her legs towards herself and scooted farther on the bed. She carefully turned the baby where her tiny feetwere nestled against her lower belly and her body was lying along her legs. She took off her cap, revealing a head of hair that was the same shade of brown like Elliot's. She carefully un-wrapped the blanket and saw her tiny arms and legs and touched her foot with the palm of her hand. Kaitlyn moved out her tiny hand and Olivia put her pinkie in it and the baby got a good grip on it. Olivia smiled at the sight of her baby grabbing her pinkie and saw her tiny fingers and toes, counting all ten of them and amazed at every perfect little feature of the newborn.

Kaitlyn opened up her bright blue eyes briefly and started to wail a little so Olivia tucked in her little arms and legs back into the blanket to keep her warm.

"Go back to sleep, baby," she murmured. She shifted a little and brought Kaitlyn back up to her chestand placed her head gently against her shoulder. She kissed the top of her head and touched the soft baby skin of her little button nose, realizing that the baby took after her mother on that part, and patted her back gently.

As Olivia held the baby close to her, she looked around her room and noticed all of the plants, flowers, and every other 'congratulations, it's a girl' gift basket that included cards, candy, and pink cigars.

There was a knock on the door and in came Elliot and the kids. He cracked open the door and stepped through so could come in there to greet Olivia. Elliot walked towards Olivia and the baby while the kids beamed at their new baby sister.

"Hey," whispered Elliot, giving Olivia a quick kiss. "How are we doing?"

"We're doing just fine," replied Olivia as Elliot brushed his thumbs over their daughter's cheek and kissed her on the forehead. "She's been bathed, cuddled, and fed, so right now, she's a happy, but a sleepy little camper."

"Hey sweetheart," Elliot said to his new daughter. About that time, the kids gathered around the bed so they could see the action. He kissed her again and she flinched, moving around her tiny arms and letting out a yawn before she opened up her big blue eyes to look at Elliot.

"Who is that?" Olivia softly asked the baby. "It's your daddy."

"She is so beautiful," said Maureen.

"She's so adorable," chimed in Kathleen, who stroked her new baby sister's hand with her finger.

"Feel like having any more company?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Elliot looked up and saw Cragen, "Hey Don, come on in."

Cragen came in the room, followed by Munch, Fin, George, and Casey, who all beamed at Kaitlyn. Olivia shifted the baby in her arms and cradled her so they could all see her face.

"She is so precious, Liv," said Casey.

"Thank you," replied Olivia.

"She definitely looks exactly like her mother," said Cragen, chuckling. "There isn't any resemblance that I can see of her father." He laughed again and slapped Elliot on the back.

"You guys did a great job," added Fin, glancing at the baby. He turned to Elliot, "So, is she going to be the last one or are you guys planning to go for an even half dozen?"

Elliot laughed, "Well, it's up to Olivia. If she wants to, we will."

Olivia pushed Elliot with her free hand and turned to Fin, "Odafin Tutuola, we have little ears listening," she said, referring to the twins.

Munch pulled down his glasses and looked up at Kaitlyn, "Awww, she's got a cute little button nose. I just can't believe how tiny she is."

"Tiny? I may add that this little one weighed eight pounds. That is not tiny," stated Olivia. "I've got to say, though, she was all worth the effort." She glanced down at Kaitlyn, who was now asleep in her arms.

"Congratulations, you guys," said George. "She's a beauty."

"Thank you, George," replied Olivia. "We're very proud."

The group left a little while later to get back to work and Elliot and the kids were the only ones left in the room. They said their congratulations and discussed about how beautiful their baby was, especially Munch and Fin, who were giving Elliot a "good job" pat on the back.

"Can I hold her, Olivia?" asked Elizabeth.

Olivia smiled at Lizzie, "Sure. You're one of her big sisters." She motioned to the chair across from the bed, "Sit over there and I'll hand her to you."

Lizzie smiled at Olivia and proudly held out her arms. Olivia slowly got out of the bed with Kaitlyn. She was getting tired of that bed and needed to walk around to get some strength and energy.

"Okay, Miss Kaitlyn, let's go see one of your big sisters," whispered Olivia. She handed the baby to Lizzie and grabbed another blanket to wrap around her daughter, "Make sure to keep your hand behind her head."

"Okay," said Lizzie. She began to rock her baby sister gently in her arms and said in a singsong voice, "Hey Little Miss Kaitlyn Serena Stabler. That's your name, isn't it?"

Kaitlyn opened up her eyes again and looked at Elizabeth, who thought that she was about to cry, but the baby seemed content in being held no matter who it was.

"Hi Kaitlyn," whispered Dickie, standing behind the chair where Lizzie was sitting. "I'm your brother."

A little while later, everyone passed the baby around to each other. Next was Dickie's turn to hold her, then Kathleen, and Maureen. They all went crazy over their new sister.

"She is so sweet," Maureen said to her father and Olivia as she was holding the baby and giving her kisses. "I love her already."

Elliot sat down in the chair next to where Olivia was sitting on her bed and linked his fingers with hers as they watched the kids with the baby. He turned to Olivia and smiled at her. They laughed at the kids being sweet to their baby sister and giving her all the love that any baby could possibly have.

"Thank you, Olivia, for giving me this," said Elliot. "Children are one of the most precious gifts that can ever be received."

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and kissed him gently, "Thank _you_ for giving me another little person to fall in love with. I'm crazy in love with her already."

Maureen went over to Elliot holding Kaitlyn, "Here she is, Dad. I know you want to hold her." She handed Elliot the baby.

Again, Elliot fell in love with his daughter just like he did the night before when she was screaming her lungs out after she was born. At this moment, he was proud as any father could be. No matter if this was his fifth child, these moments always made him happy. He looked at Kaitlyn and smiled at her as she moved around with her closed lids to snuggle in a deep slumber.

Olivia watched as Elliot was holding their baby and seeing the kids hovering around the two of them. Maybe all of this had happened for a reason, but in the end, Olivia had gained a family that she never would have thought she would ever have.

"I don't want to leave you guys out," she told Elliot's kids. "I just want you all to know that you'll have a big part in Kaitlyn's life and she's going to look up to you. I love you all very much as my own kids and I hope that you know that."

They all nodded and hugged Olivia, "We all love you too."

The End

A/N: There will be an upcoming sequel to this story entitled "Beautiful Life" so keep an eye out for it in the months to come. Thank you to everyone who sent me reviews and advice and a big thank you goes out to April for beta-aing this story. You're all the best!


End file.
